IGoodbye
by Friends4ever55
Summary: What if Carly and Freddie were dating? And Sam was the one to say Goodbye? Can someone stop her and bring her home? Or will she leave and not return? Takes place after their high school graduation. Ages 19ish! Please read and Review! SEDDIE!
1. IStill Love You

**A/N: Okay, this idea like JUST came to me. What if IGoodbye took place right after graduation and it was Sam saying Goodbye, can someone make her stay, or will she go anyway? SEDDIE!**

**Oh and for THE WHOLE STORY! I don't own ICarly…IF I did Sam and Freddie would still be together and the show wouldn't be over. :) But hey, I'm a 14 year old girl. **

**Sam's POV**

I folded the piece of paper in my hands and laid it on the counter of my apartment. I got into college…but it was on the other side of the country. How do I tell Carls…and Spence, Gibby and Freddie? They were my best friends. I grabbed the letter, my purse and keys and walked out of my apartment building and to my car. I got in and started towards Carly and Freddie's apartments.

When I got there I opened the Shays door. "Hey Carlota!" I greeted

"Sam! Do you ever knock?" Carly said pouring another glass of her special lemonade

"Nope! Got any bacon?" I said walking to the fridge

"Spencer bought some this morning, before him and Addie left for his tux fitting." Addie was Spencer's girlfriend of 3 years and now fiancé

"I can't believe _Spencer _is getting married. Who'd have thought?" I chuckled

"I know…he's all grown up! Oh Sam guess what!" Carly squealed

"WHAT!" I squealed like a girly girl

"My dad CAN make it to the wedding!" she clapped

"That's…great Carls!" I tried to show excitement for her, but all it did for me was make me miss the man I never knew as my father…

"Can I come in?" The door opened and Freddie appeared "Say yes cause I'm already in."

Freddie walked up to the computer behind Carly…his girlfriend. They've been dating almost a year…Freddie kissed her cheek; I looked away so he couldn't see my eyes.

"Hey Babe." Carly greeted him

"I need to go." I suddenly said "My mom's got…something, I have to go." I ran from the room running to my motorcycle and hopping on…I couldn't start it…I just sat there. I heard someone behind me, I turned to see Freddie. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes…he couldn't see me break down, he couldn't know I still loved him

"What do you want Nub?" I asked turning back

"I thought your mom had something." He said

"She canceled." I lied

"Sammy…" Before he continued I cut him off "Don't call me that." I tried to be harsh but failed and all that I heard was hurt…he called me that when we were dating.

"What's wrong? I always called you that." Freddie said

"You called me that when we were dating. We're not anymore." I refused to look at him

"Sam…please look at me." I turned my head but didn't meet his gaze

I felt him move closer and lean in. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, I responded to the kiss deepening it, it was a kiss filled with passion. It reminded me of the kiss on the fire escape…our first kiss.

**Flashback**

_ I saw him sitting out there on the fire escape so I knocked on the window and he gestured for me to come out. I sat on the window ledge. "What's up?" I asked him_

_ He moved his head in the 'no' motion and said "Nothing" Then he got up and moved closer to me, turning his radio down_

_ "Meatball?" I held my hand out and offered the meatball inside it_

_ "No thanks…" he looked at me strangely then I threw the meatball away_

_ It was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up. "That was really brave, what you said."_

_ "You heard?" I questioned him_

_ He grabbed his laptop and told me "You didn't think I'd miss ICarly." We laughed_

_ "I'm sorry…about telling people you never kissed anyone." I apologized for maybe the first time in my life really meaning it, "And about pulling blue chess dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cellphone to Cambodia. Everything." I told him as I looked into his eyes… "Okay?"_

_ "So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" he asked me. This made me smile "No, I'm still mess with you, I'm just gonna apologize every few years, so I can start fresh again." I smirked and nodded_

_ He smiled and said to me "Good."_

_ "Good?" I asked surprised_

_ "Yeah, It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." I scoffed "But, you know maybe you could pull back just a little bi..." he didn't finish before I interjected "I don't think so." He followed with "Yeah, I didn't either."_

_ I scoffed again and said "It's so dumb…" he was confused_

_ "What do you mean?" he asked_

_ "You know, how people get all freaked out about their first kiss." He looked to the ground "It's stupid." I rolled my eyes _

_ "So you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone." It was a statement and a question all at once _

_ "Nope." I sighed "Sometimes I just…wish I could get it out of the way."_

_ "Yeah, I know me too." He nodded_

_ "Right. You know just so I could stop worrying about it." I said_

_ "Yeah." He smiled then laughed_

_ "What?" I asked him smiling _

_ "Nothing its…" I interjected "Tell me." "Nah, it's dumb." "Say it!" "Okay…I was just gonna say…" I finished for him "That __**we **__should kiss?"_

_ He suddenly looked scared "You're gonna break my arm now right?" he looked almost sick_

_ I told him no. "No."_

_ "Well…should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" I thought about that for a second "Hmmm, Just to get it over with?"_

_ "Just to get it over with."_

_ "And you swear we go right back to hating each other, as soon as its over?" I asked_

_ "Oh, totally. And we never tell anyone!" _

_ "Never!" I sigh_

_ We sat there starring at each other for a while before I spoke up and said "Well lean." _

_ He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back I was surprised…first that I felt something we I kissed him…but also that I wanted to kiss him again…_

_ "Well that was…um…" _

_ "Nice." I tried to help find the right word_

_ "Yeah…uh nice."_

_ "Good work." I said not sure how to respond to a first kiss_

_ "Thank you, you too…" this was a little awkward for us_

_ I started to leave when he called me back. "Hey," with a full smile on his face he told me "I hate you."_

_ "Hate you too…" but my heart was wanting to say 'Like you too…'_

_ I left and we never talked about until I was all hyped up on wacky gas._

**Present**

Freddie pulled back and I got on my bike once more and started it up. "Sam no!" Freddie said before I could drive away he hopped on the back "If you're going anywhere…you're going with me." He declared

"Just go hang out with your girlfriend." I feel like crying, but I won't tell him that

"But…I don't love her." He said to me

"Then tell her that, don't string her along, don't hurt her…like you did me." I tried to whisper the last part

"Sam…why didn't you tell me I hurt you?" Freddie asked

"You moved on…I wanted to let you." I whispered

"I didn't want to move on… I did to save you the pain of missing each other." He told me

"Why didn't you just come back to me…to us?" I was crying now but I still wouldn't look at him

"Sam…come here." I went into his arms willingly "I love you." He whispered into my hair

"I love you too…" I told him

College forgotten…moving forgotten…nothing mattered but us. "Freddie I have to tell you something." I said

"Freddie!" It was Carly "Freddie where are you?" he hopped on my bike and grabbed my extra helmet "Go." He told me. I started the bike and took off before Carly found us

I drove until I somehow I found my way to my apartment and invited Freddie up. "So…what did you have to tell me?" he asked on the elevator ride up

"Let's talk when we get in there…" I sighed

"Sam…what's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked worried

"No…I'm fine." I said just as the elevator door opened up revealing my apartment "Wow…this is amazing." Freddie commented

"Thanks." I said leading him to the couch

"Now, please tell me what's going on?" Freddie said

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked him

"Sam…your avoiding the question." He warned

I heard the elevator moving up and I live on the top floor they are coming to me. "Freddie hide!" I whispered "Go to my bedroom! Now!" I said as he ran to my room

The elevator door opened just as my bedroom door shut. I saw Carly step off of the elevator. "Hey Sam. Have you seen Freddie?" she asked

"No…I left you two at your apartment and left." I lied

"I thought your mom had a thing?" she asked

"Oh, umm yeah. She just needed a ride…I dropped her off, then came home." I told her

"If you see or talk to Freddie can you tell him to call me?" Carly asked

"Yeah…of course!" I said "Bye." I said scooting her to the elevator

There was a thump in the back room. "Who's that?" Carly asked

"Okay…the truth…I have a guy over…please go home." I told her

"Oh…riiiiight." She winked at me and got in the elevator

When I was sure she was gone and went and found Freddie lying on my bed, with my favorite stuffed pig on his lap. "Ready to talk?" he asked

"Yeah…" _Here goes…_

**Freddie's POV**

"Yeah…" she began "I got excepted to college…" she sighed

"SAM! That's so great!" I told her

"It's on the opposite side of the country…" she whispered

"But…Sam…That means no more ICarly…No more…us." I said

"I don't want to go…but if I stay you and Carly are going to be unhappy…and Carly will hate me for 'taking you'." I sighed

"I don't want you to go. Carly wont hate yo…" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I moved to where I was laying on top of her still kissing. We were taking this too far, but I couldn't stop. "I love you…" I whispered as we went the rest of the way

**A/N: You tell me if you like this story or not. I have great plans for this story! PLEASE review. IF you miss ICARLY you will review. HEHE. SEDDIE!**


	2. IBreak Up

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Here's Chapter two! **

**Sam's POV**

I woke up feeling a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over to see Freddie…I can't believe we did this. Carly is going to hate me… "Morning beautiful." Freddie kissed my head

"Morning?" I jerked up wrapping the sheet around me. I looked at the clock. 6:50am. "Oh no…What's Carly going to think?" I asked

"What does it matter? I love you…but your leaving as it is." He said to me turning away

"Freddie…you know I don't want leave…" I turned his head back to me

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime for you…" he said

"No the opportunity of a lifetime…is being here…with you." I kissed him

"SAM!" I heard Carly yell

"Oh no!" I gasped "I'll be right back." I got out of the bed and threw my robe on and hurried out of the bedroom to see Carly on my couch

"Hey…why are you up so early?" I asked entering the room

"Freddie has never called me back. I went to his apartment and I can't find him Sa—." She stopped and I followed her gaze to the counter…where Freddie's phone happened to be lying "What's his phone doing here? Why are you still in your robe? Where's Freddie, Sam!?"

"Freddie came by here yesterday around 6:30 to check something for the next ICarly, and must have left his phone here…I didn't hear it. In answer to your question my man friend is in the bedroom still." I lied to her…I never lied to Carly

"Oh…why didn't you have him call me?" she yelled

"He said he had something with him mom." Yet another lie…

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you alone then." She walked to the elevator

"Call before coming from now on." I told her

"You never do!" She retorted

"Yeah, but that was when we were young, and this is my personal apartment. You can't have a guy sleep over because you have Spencer, but this is my house. Where I have a guy over now!" I told her

"Whatever Sam." She clicked the elevator button and I watched her leave. Once again when I was sure she was gone I went back to the bedroom

"I'm sorry." Freddie said as I entered

"For what?" I asked crawling back in bed and slipping my robe off

"Making you lie to Carly…about this…us." He wrapped his arms around my bare body and held me close to his

"Freddie…The last thing I want to do is hurt Carly…but to keep us, I have to lie." I looked up at him

"I love you so much…" he kissed my head

**Carly's POV  
** Sam's lying to me. That or Freddie's lying to both of us. I called Freddie's mom this morning. She said he was in Fresno…with her sister. "Hey Addie!" I said entering my apartment

"Hey little sister." She smiled

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Invitations…" she sighed

"You picked a date!" I squealed

"Yeah! June 19th! The day after your dad flies in!" she squealed

"Great…" I sighed

"What's wrong Carls?" she asked me

"Freddie and Sam are lying to me…I haven't seen or talked to Freddie since yesterday and every time I go to Sam's apartment she's all secretive. There was a guy in her bedroom…and Freddie's cell was there."

"Do you think he and Sam are…?" Addie began

"I don't know what to think…Sam's never lied to me before, except the time she and Freddie kissed the first time…but we were 14, I mean we were young stupid kids…they wouldn't do that now…would they?" I told her

"Ask them." Addie said

"I think I will! I'll go ask Sam right now!" I hurried out of the apartment and drove away in my car. Forget calling…If I wanted to catch them I would by going in by surprise.

Once I got to Sam's apartment I got in the elevator for the third time in 24 hours. I got up there and quietly walked to Sam's bedroom. I jiggled the knob and it opened. No one was there. I heard the shower running and voices…a male and Sam…

"Dude! Stop it!" I heard Sam squeal

"But Sammy…your just so beautiful!" I couldn't tell if it was Freddie or not but I only knew one guy who called her Sammy…and that was MY boyfriend!

"How about I get out and go make us some lunch?" Sam questioned

"Mmmm that's sounds delicious." They guy said drawing the last word out

"Love you." She said. I heard her get out and come to the door. The knob began to turn and I hid in her closet far corner. She came to the closet and I held my breath. She grabbed some clothes, and laid them on the bed. She went to the kitchen in her towel and began preparing lunch.

The shower shut off and I saw a shadow emerge from the bathroom. He walked in his towel to the kitchen. "Hi, baby…" Sam purred

"Hey…" it WAS Freddie

I got out of the closet and walked slowly into the kitchen making sure everyone was decent. I looked in and no one was there. "Hello?" I called "Sam!" I called

"Carly…Carly…wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Addie standing over me with a wet rag. "You okay?"

"What happened?" I asked

"You were making assumptions about Sam and Freddie when you fainted." She said

"So it was all a dream…me going to Sam's apartment, seeing them together…" I asked

"You haven't left Sweetie." Addie said

"Hey Carls!" Sam entered a smile plastered on her face "You ready for a web show?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not feeling to good…how about you and Freddie go on and if I feel like it I'll join in." I told her

"But we've always done the show together…" Sam said

"Just go…please." I went upstairs to my room and heard Sam go to the ICarly studio and wait for Freddie. I opened , and waited.

I heard Freddie head up to the studio and the camera turned on early. Sam stood on the screen Freddie behind the camera. It was 10 minutes till the show should start but I guess they wanted to start early.

"Hey ICarly fans…I know it's early today…but Carly's sick and I have something to say…" Sam took a deep breath "I have loved this show so much…and this isn't goodbye…I got accepted to a university across the country…I think I'm going to go…Carly and I aren't the people we were when we were 14…we have to move on…I have to let us go. I love you guys…talk to you sometime…I'm Sam…This has been ICarly." She sighed and the screen when black

Someone ran by my room and a door slammed. Another pair of feet and door closing. Sam ran and Freddie went after her. Sam was moving away and we weren't the friends we used to be? I didn't know she felt this way…and why wasn't I the first to know about her college acceptance…we're…we were…best friends.

I opened my bedroom door and started to the living room…the apartment was empty. I walked out to the parking lot to see Freddie hugging Sam then hopping on the back of her bike. "Guys?" I called

They looked in my direction and then looked down. "Hey Carls…I thought you didn't feel good?" Sam said

"I…I saw your webcast…" I told her

"I need to go. Freddie needs a ride to the community center, so I better get going." Sam said

"Freddie? What's going on? Have you been avoiding me?" I asked him

"No Carly…I…" I saw him reach him hand around Sam's hip and lightly squeeze before retreating

Sam started the bike and put her foot on gas and kickstand up. "Carly…I want to break up!" he blurted out then he and Sam took off

"FREDDIE!" I screamed. He looked back and me and sighed before grabbing Sam's waist tight

"He cheated on me." I whispered

_"I love her Carly…" _I suddenly remembered those words when we got together

He still loves Sam…

**Freddie's POV**

When we got to Sam's apartment we went in and plopped on the couch. "I can't believe I did that…" I sighed

"Probably not the best way to handle it, but you did it for me…which I thought was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…even better than my subscriptions to bacons of the world." She smiled

"I love you Sam…" I kissed her long and slow

"I love you too Fredweird." She kissed me then went to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get some bacon." She got up and went to the kitchen to get some meat for her

"Oh Sam…" I laughed

"Oh Freddie…" she mimicked

I laughed. I went to her bedroom and looked and the spacious room. I looked in her dresser and saw a lot of empty space. "What are you doing Fredbag?" I heard Sam laugh

"What if I moved in with you?" I asked her

"I'd say yes…and say that I'm totally and completely in love with Freddie Benson…" she came over to be dropping her package of bacon on the floor and kissed me

"Wow, you gave up meat for me? I'm touched." I joked

"Don't get used to it Benson." She smiled

"I never would Puckett!" I kissed her until we wound up on her bed once again…

**Carly's POV**

I was just dumped…Freddie and Sam are sleeping together and I was left alone in the dust. Sam stole my boyfriend and my best friend was going to college and didn't even tell me about it. The whole world knew before me…I am always the last to know stuff.

I walked into my apartment and made a decision…I'm going to move out…get my own place and have my own life

I'm an adult now…not a child, I have to live my own life it's now…or never. I walked up to my bedroom and took a good look at what I could keep and sell furniture wise…these would be great for selling to ICarly fans.

My cell phone rang, and by the ringtone it told me it was Sam…should I answer?

I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello." I sighed

"Hey…Carly…you want to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie…we need to talk." She said

"Fine…be there in 10." I sighed. I wanted to be mad…but knowing she was leaving I couldn't be…

I walked over to the Smoothie and ordered 2 smoothies and found a table in the back

I saw Sam walk in with tears in her eyes…if this was our goodbye maybe her and Freddie just said goodbye.

She found me and came over and sat. We sat silently before I spoke up. "This is goodbye isn't it?" I asked

"I don't know…" she sighed

"Why Sam? Why'd you do it?" I blurted out

"I love him…I'm sorry. Since you two got together…everyday my heart broke more and more and yesterday…I…I couldn't handle it, so I left…I didn't think he'd follow me, but he did…I told him to go back to you, but he told me he loved me and I love him…he's the missing part of my life…I'm sorry Carly." She cried

"You should be!" I stood up "You didn't even tell me you're going to college across the country, and then you go and steal my boyfriend!" this turned heads and since everyone knew ICarly they all gasped and glared at Sam

Sam looked around and ran out of the Groovy Smoothie faster than she'd ever run. She was sobbing. I walked out and saw her run into the alley near it. I walked over and peeked around the corner. What I saw broke my heart…Freddie had Sam curled in a ball sobbing sitting on the ground…she had fallen right into his arms and lost it. "Everyone hates me…Carly hates me." I heard her say into his t-shirt

"Shhhh, Sam…it'll be okay…I can talk to Carly if you want." He stroked her hair slowly

"No…she hates us…she'll never forgive me!" she cried

"Let's go home." He kissed her head and picked her up and set her on her motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist then put her helmet on her then his on and started it. I ran knowing they'd see me. I heard them drive off and I started to wonder if I was too harsh…

**Sam's POV**

I cried the whole way back to the apartment…when we got there Freddie carried me to the elevator while I sobbed in his arms. He tried to set me on the couch but I clung to him. "Please don't leave me…" I begged

"Sammy…honey, I'm never going to leave…" he kissed my head

He's never seen me this way…I never wanted him too…I felt sick. When I finally let go it was because I thought I was going to puke, I ran to the bathroom and lost all my lunch. He was right there behind me keeping my hair back and rubbing my back. When I finished he got me a glass of water while I cleaned myself up. "You got too worked up. Since you don't do that often your body didn't respond well." He told me leaning me to the bedroom and laying with me

"I know…It happens all the time when I get upset…ever since I was little and Melanie stole my favorite stuffed piece of bacon…" I let out a small giggle

"There's my Sam back." He smiled and kissed my forehead

"Freddie?" I said

"Yes, honey."

"What if I went to college here…and we still moved in together?" I asked him

"I think it's a great idea."

"I love you so much…don't leave me…" I begged

"Why would I?" he asked me

"Ask my father…" I started to cry again

**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger…Next chapter we are going to learn more about Sam and Mel's dad…Ohhhh. Totally made up by the way! Haha PLEASE review! If Seddie should have been in the finale review! We all know it should have been! Ok, till next time. Review.**

—**Syd.**


	3. IDad's

**Here's chapter 3. Me no own ICarly! Sadly…**

**Sam's POV**

This is the first time I mentioned my dad in a serious way…I know Freddie wants to know more about him…maybe we exchange stories. My dad…for his. "Sam…do you want to talk about your dad?" Freddie asked

I was still curled in his arms after hours of crying. "If I talk about my dad…will you tell me about yours?" I bargained with him

He sighed… "Only because I love you so much." He kissed my head

"Ok…his name is Jeremy Puckett…he left when Melanie and I were 6 years old…I remember it like it was yesterday…" I sighed

**Flashback**

_ The screaming…the screaming was so loud. Mom and dad were fighting…I, 6 year old Sam Puckett was curled up on mine and my sisters bed covering my ears. The door opened and Melanie walked in. "Hi Mel." I said uncovering my ears_

_ "Hi, Sam." She sighed_

_ "Did you get the bread?" I asked hopeful _

_ We were starving; we hadn't had anything to eat in at least 12 hours. "Yeah. Mommy and Daddy were too busy yelling to notice. I also got you some bacon!" she climbed up on the bed and we made ourselves our dinner_

_ The yelling stopped after 5 hours of listening to the mumbles of screams._

_ Our door opened and Mel and I jerked up to see our dad. "Hi, girls…how are you?" he asked_

_ "Hi daddy!" we said together_

_ "I need to tell you girls something." He said to us_

_ We sat and waited for our dad to continue. "Daddy is going away for a few days…okay? But I'm coming back for you two. I promise." He kissed our heads and then walked out the door._

_ We never saw him again._

**Present**

"I found him…I found him four years ago. Melanie and I always searched for him, but we only found him recently. We follow him around to see if we get the courage to try and meet him…" I finished

"Wow…Sam, I'm not gullible anymore! I know Melanie's not real." He smiled

"Freddie she's my sister!" I sighed, just as my phone rang. "Hold on." I reached over and grabbed it

"Hello." I answered

"Hey, Sam!" It was Melanie

"Hey Mel," I sighed mumbling a told so to Freddie. He rolled his eyes and kept believing there was no Melanie

"Guess what! I'm moving to Seattle!" she squealed

"Melanie! That's great! When are you going to be here?" I asked

"Today…I was hoping I could barrow your couch for a few weeks…" she let out a nervous chuckle

"Absolutely! Oh, I'll see you when you get here. Okay, love you bye." I hung up and let out a squeal

"How is Mythical Melanie?" he asked

"She's moving in with us for a few weeks!" I said

"Yeah right." He mumbled

"Stop it! Tell me your story now." I kissed him

"Okay, Okay. Jonathan Benson…" he started

**Flashback ****(Freddie's POV)**

_ I was 5 years old. I was in my room listening to my mom yell at my dad. I didn't know why, but she was angry with him. "He is my son too!" my dad yelled_

_ "But I LOVE Fredward so much more than you!" My mother screamed_

_ "Freddie is coming with me!" My dad stomped to my room and scooped me up and walked past my crying mother and out the door. _

_ "Where momma?" I asked him_

_ "Mommy isn't coming back Freddie." My dad told me buckling me in his car_

_ "Why?" I asked_

_ "She's a maniac." My dad said_

_ "A Man-ic" I happily clapped _

_ "Yes Freddie my boy." He shut the door then my mom rushed up and hit him in the back of the head and taking me out of the car leaving my dad and sister in the parking lot. _

_ "Izzie!" I cried as my mom carried me away_

**Present ****(Sam's POV)**

"Sister?" I asked

"Izzie May Benson…" he sighed

"Have you ever seen either of them again?" I asked

"Not in person…I got ahold of them like 10 years ago and starting calling and emailing…they're coming to Seattle in a few months." He said

"Does your freak show of a mother know?" I asked earning a smile from him

"No, but she also doesn't know I'm moving in with you, as of yesterday." He smiled and kissed me

"Yeah…have fun telling her." I said slipping out of bed and going into the kitchen, to make dinner

I grabbed the lettuce from the fridge and tomatoes and everything to make a salad. "Sam? What are you doing?" Freddie entered the kitchen

"Making dinner." I said chopping the lettuce up

"A salad?"

"Yeah why?" I asked

"No meat?" he asked

"I hardly eat meat when I'm home anymore. Not as an actual meal I mean." I smiled

"The new Sam?" he flirted "I like this Sam…but I also like the other one…" he whispered in my ear

"Freddie Benson!" I giggled

"That's me…" he nibbled on my ear

"No." I pushed him away

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." I mumbled

"Sam I know you something's wrong." He said

"I…" before I could finish that I ran out of the apartment and onto the fire escape

**Freddie's POV**

She ran out of the door and disappeared. I walked aimlessly around the halls until I saw an open window. It leads out onto a fire escape where I found her in tears. "Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked going to her

"I don't know." She mumbled looking down to the busy streets below

"Then why are you crying?" I asked her

"My dad called…he got my number and he called me…the man I never even knew." Her tears began to fall again as she looked into the dark sky

"When? I've been with out for almost 48 hours straight." I asked her

"Right before I walked into the Groovy Smoothie. I left you and my cell rang. I just wasn't ready to cry then…not about my dad…and not in front of you" She said

"Sam why are you hiding from me? I've seen you cry before." I took her into my arms and she seemed to calm down

"He's coming to Seattle; he wants to meet with me and Melanie." She sighed wiping the remaining tears

"Are you going to?" I hesitantly asked

"Not without you or Melanie…"She sighed

We went back inside and cuddled on the couch, Sam more clingy than ever. We she finally relaxed enough to let go she went and made dinner. I watched her from my spot on the couch. "I love you Sam." I told her

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too Nub." She told me

There's my Sammy back. I thought to myself

**2 Weeks Later**

**Melanie's POV**

I got delayed in moving to Seattle, but I am finally in Seattle and heading to my sister's apartment. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. She knew about Jake, I've been dating him for 5 years and I now get to tell her…we're getting married! "Jake stop fidgeting! Sam is going to love you, but if you ever hurt me…you'll take a butter sock to the face I'm afraid." I laughed

"Thanks for that!" he started fidgeting even more

"Honey stop." I grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek

We arrived at Sam's apartment and took the direct elevator up to her apartment and were getting by an old friend. "Freddie!" I squealed dropping my bag and running to hug him

"Sam? Who's the guy in the elevator and why did you straighten your hair?" Oh Freddie…

"Oh Freddie…" I pulled my fiancé inside with the bags "I'm Melanie…still I was when we kissed like 6 years ago too." I laughed

"No there is no Melanie! I'm not gullible anymore Sam." He said

"Fredbag! I'm home come help me with the groceries!" My twin called from the kitchen

"How'd you…" he trailed off

"FREDDIE! Did you not hear—Melanie!" she ran over and started squishing me

Freddie and Jake stood staring at the two of us forever, surprised and confused. "He still didn't believe me…" Sam laughed

"I figured. It was fun messing with him. Wow 5 minutes and your already rubbing off on me." I laughed

"Sammy! Guess what!" I squealed

"Your too loud." She rubbed her head

"Wait for it…" mumble Jake

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I am pretty sure the whole building heard me

Congratulations went around then us girls started dinner while the guys chatted in the living room.  
**Sam's POV**

Later that night once Jake and Mel were settled in bed, Freddie and I retreated to our room. I had to tell Freddie something. I shut the door and leaned against it for a moment before sitting on the bed.

Freddie exited the bathroom and lay on the bed. "You coming?" he asked

"Freddie…" I sighed "I might be pregnant…"

**A/N: Is Sammy pregnant? What about Melanie getting married exciting right? I'll try and update soon. Hope you enjoyed write you later. Haha REVIEW**


	4. IFind Out

**Sorry guys, I'm alive I promise! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Wh-what?" I stuttered

"I think I might be pregnant…" she whispered so quiet I almost didn't hear her

"Do you know for sure?" I asked the shock fading away

"No…I wanted to talk to you first…" she said. I could tell she was getting upset, her voice was barely audible and her eyes were beginning to water

"We need to find out." I told her

"I know. I bought a test at the store this morning…" I saw the first of her tears begin to fall down her face

"Sam…come here." She hesitated for a moment then came into my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her shaking body. "I'm not ready to be a mom!" she sobbed "Please don't leave me…I need you…I need us!"

"Shhhh, Sam baby…I won't leave you, I already promised you that. I want to marry you, just because you might be pregnant with our child doesn't mean I'd ever leave you…I'm in love with you, and I'd love our baby just as much." I kissed her head

"But…I'm not ready to be a mom…" she whimpered "We don't even know for sure yet, we may be fine." I ran my fingers through her curly blond wave of hair.

"When does your mom get back from her aggressive parenting retreat?" She asked changing the subject

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell her everything…moving in with you, my dad and Izzie all of it." I told her

"The baby?" she asked

"Not until we are sure." I told her

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I said "Come in." My girlfriend's twin stepped in

"Is everything okay? I heard crying and I was worried." Melanie said

Sam wiped away at her tears and looked at Melanie… "I need to tell you something, but I don't know for sure." She said then got up off the bed and went into the next room with her sister _Melanie _**Sam**

I could hear them talking. _"Sam, what's wrong?" _

**"I might be pregnant with Freddie's baby…" **

_ "Really?" _

** "Yeah…I'm scarred Mel…no terrified. On top of this dad called…he wants to see us. Oh also Carly hates me and Freddie that's a sore subject." **

_"Can we talk in the morning after Freddie goes to tell his mom?" _

_** "**_**Yeah of course."**

Sam walked back into the bedroom and lay on her side of the bed. I moved over and put a few kisses on her neck. Then I moved to put them closer to her lips. I could feel her smiling through her silent tears. "I love you." She mumbled sleepily before falling into a deep sleep. I took this opportunity to write her a note and go back to my apartment.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up and moved over to snuggle up to my boyfriend only to find that his side of the bed wasn't slept in…he did leave. I rolled over to see a slip of paper.

_Sam,_

_I DID NOT leave you. I went to my apartment so Crazy wouldn't have a panic attack that her Freddie-Bear wasn't in bed, and to pack some of my things up. I love you and I want you to come to the apartment at noon. My mom won't be back until one so we have some time to talk. I love you, see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Freddie_

I love him. It was 11 now so I hurried and jumped in the shower…after I took my little test. I tried not to think about and just take my shower but it was constantly in my mind…was there another person growing inside me?

I got out of the shower and grabbed the box and read what positive sign looked like. It was two clearly visible pink lines. I looked at the test in my hands and saw two very visible pink lines…I was going to be a mother…

I held back my tears and applied some light makeup before tossing the test in the trash can. I got dressed in a cute outfit and headed to get the keys to my bike. Mel was up making Jake breakfast in bed seeing as he was still asleep. "Hey Mel." I tried to keep my voice from shaking but she picked up on it

"Positive?" she asked

"Yeah…" I sighed "I am going to go meet Freddie at his apartment, we need to talk…" I sighed

"Everything is going to be fine Sam…Trust me, it will be okay." She came over and hugged me and I accepted it in return I hugged her back

"See you later." I said getting on the elevator.

I pulled into Bushwell plaza and locked my bike up to a pole and took the elevator to the 8th floor. I went to Freddie's apartment right across from my best friend's apartment. I was about to knock when Carly's door opened behind me. I turned around to be face to face with none other than Carly Shay. "Hi…" I whispered

"Sam." She said

"Can we just talk…we used to be able to work these guy fights out." I said

"Yeah, with Freddie's help…" she said "And we both gave the guy up."

"Carly please…I need you now more than ever." I said to her

"Why? Am I going to be Aunt Carly now?" she was being sarcastic but I looked away and knocked on Freddie's door

"You're pregnant?" she gasped

"Yes…And I'm terrified okay! My dad left me! How do I know Freddie won't leave? Then who does my baby have? An immature, irresponsible, troublemaker and a lot more, single mother…who can't even take care of herself…" I slide to the ground in sobs

"Sam…I…" just then Freddie's door opened to reveal him looking at the two of us. "What just happened?" he asked

"Nothing…let's just go…we need to talk." I said before Carly could say anything

We entered his apartment and quietly went back to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. "So…" he said

"Positive…" I said then begin to cry. I was panicing about this whole thing…I was almost sure I was having a panic attack. "Sam!" Freddie tried to get me to snap out of it but I couldn't.

He ran from the room and came rushing in with a paper bag. HE helped me put it to my lips and try to slow my breathing. "In…Out…In…Out…In…Out." He coached me

"You okay now?" he asked as I removed the bag

I nodded and lay back on his bed. "FREDDIE-BEAR! MOMMAS HOME!"

"She's early!" he gasped "Stay here!"

When he was gone I quietly got under the covers and tired to blend in with the pillows. I felt myself slipping away to dream land.

"_I know it's scary to put your feelings our there because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back…"_

_Our lips collided in a kiss…A kiss saying shut up its you I'm in love with..._

"_Sorry…" I whispered_

"_Th-that's okay." He was stunned_

"_Lips please!" I smile_

_Freddie came over and planted his lips on mine. His eyes told me 'I love you.' But his lips wouldn't move._

_ "I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"_Wanna break up at midnight?" I asked stepping back in the elevator _

_ He came and kissed my lips…_

I woke with a start of someone screaming. Marrissa Benson. "YOU WHAT!?"

"Mom calm down….I love her, I want to move in with her." I heard Freddie say

"WHO IS THIS TRAMP!?"

"Shes not a tramp! She's an amazing, wonderful, Blond headed demon." He said I could hear the smile in his voice

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! NO SON OF MINE IS DATING HER!" Marrissa has lost it…

"Mom! I love Sam! I know she loves me too!" He said defending me

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU ARE NOT MOVING IN WITH HER!" she screamed

"Well I'm going to for our child! That's right Sam's pregnant!" he yelled

I heard a thud on the floor and Freddie head back to his room. "Sam?" he asked

"I should just leave town…" I mumbled

"Sam…I don't want you to…I love you, do you want to go back to the apartment?" I asked

"I guess…" I whispered getting out of the bed

He picked me up when I started to fall. I realized I hadn't eaten all day. "Sam did you eat?" he asked scooping me up bridal style

I shook my head and laid it in the crook of his neck. He carried me into the living room where I saw Marissa lying on the floor still unconscious. HE laid me on the couch and went over to the kitchen to make me something to eat. I heard his mom stir next to me. "Freddie!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear "She's waking up!"

He came in with a salad and orange juice. "Thanks." I whispered

"Freddie?" Marissa mumbled

"Yes, mother?" he said sitting proactivity next to me

"I just had the weirdest dream that you were in love with OH YUCK!" she said looking at me and Sam

"It wasn't a dream. I'm in love with Sam and she's having my baby." He said his eyes locked with his mothers

I sat there quietly eating my salad and staring at the plate. "Fredward Benson…how could you break your mothers heart like this!"

"Mom…I don't want to hurt you, but I have Sam now, and I love her I can't be here all the time anymore. I've grown up, I'm an adult now." He said standing his ground

His mom got off the floor and looked me in the eye. "You are never to come near or talk to my son again! DO you understand?" I didn't move "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"I quickly got to my feet and dropped the plate on Freddie's lap and ran out of the apartment. "SAM!" I heard Freddie scream, but his mom held him back. "LET ME GO!" he yelled. Then the door closed

I went to the only place I knew too…our fire escape…I could get there without going through Freddie's apartment. I went and turned on the radio he kept out here and the song 'Running Away' by AM **(I don't own this song! It also is the song played in IKiss.) **Came on…our song. "I love him so much…" I cried silently to myself

"Sam?" a voice said from behind me. I looked up and saw none other than Carly

"Hi…" I cried

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Sure…" my voice shook

"I'm sorry, about how I reacted…I was wrong Sam, you and Freddie are prefect for each other. I don't even love him anymore...I don't think I ever really did." She said

"It doesn't matter anymore…I'm leaving…you can have Freddie, or any other guy you want." I cried

"Why? What happened?" she asked

"Freddie's mom happened…She threatened me…I'm never aloud near him again…" I told her

"Sam…I have an idea!" she said

"What if I said I was dating him and then you two could sneak off to wherever you wanted?" she offered

"Carly…we're going to have a baby, how's it going to work when the baby comes. He can sneak away for an hour then leave me with a helpless little baby to care for on my own." I told her

"It could be temporary while we work on his mom." She said

"I…I guess." I said

"Write a note so Freddie doesn't think I'm lying to him." She sighed

"Okay." I said as she handed me some paper and a pen

_ Freddie,_

_ You need to listen to Carly…she has an idea to keep us together. Please trust her. I love you…_

_ Sam_

"Here you go." I said handing her the paper

"I'm going to go talk to Freddie." She left leaving me alone with my thoughts

**Carly's POV**

I knocked on the Bensons door and Ms. Benson came to the door. "Oh good it's not THAT girl." She muttered

"Is Freddie here? I really need to talk to him." I told her

"Oh are you two getting back together?" she asked

"Hopefully!" I fake smiled and went back to Freddie's room

I opened the door. "Sam!" he jerked up on the bed "Nope…Carly." I smiled weakly

"What do you want?" he asked laying back down

"I talked to Sam. We came up with an idea; I have a note to prove she talked to me." I told him

"Let me see it please." His voice sounded desperate as he reached for the note

_Freddie,_

_ You need to listen to Carly…she has an idea to keep us together. Please trust her. I love you…_

_ Sam_

"Fine. Talk." He sighed

"Well, what if we say we're getting back together, then you can claim to be going out with me, while you go see Sam." She said

"What about when the baby comes?" he looked so broken

"Well we have at least 8 months…we cross that bridge when we get there. We have to make us getting back together look real for your mom. You ready?" I asked helping him up

He nodded and smiled as we left his room. "Hey mom. I have some news." He said

"You two are back together! Yes! Forget that girl! Oh Freddie-Bear!" she kissed his cheek "Go have fun!"

We left the apartment and headed to the fire escape where Sam sat still thinking. "Hey." Freddie said. Sam's head snapped around and she jumped up and into his arms. "I love you so much…I'm so sorry…so so sorry." She cried

"Shhhh, Sammy calm down." He soothed her

"This is all my…my fault!" she wept

"Nothing is your fault Sam. Calm down, I'm going to take you home and we are going to talk okay?" he said

"Let's go." I said leading them down to the parking lot

We got into my car Sam and Freddie in the back and I drove to Sam's apartment. We went up to her apartment and she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up while Freddie got us some drinks. He came back with two Peppy-Colas and a water. "Thanks." I said

When Sam emerged from the bathroom she grabbed the water and took a sip. "So…umm…how's this all going to work?" she asked

"Well anytime you and Freddie want to go out or have a doctor's appointment you will call me and I will meet Freddie at his apartment." I sighed

"I guess that works." Sam said

**Freddie's POV**

Carly left the apartment and went to Build-a-Bra, leaving Sam and I alone in our apartment. "I love you." I whispered into her soft curly locks

"I love you too…I just wish things were different…" she whispered sleepily

"Do you want to go take a nap?" I asked her

"No…" she said

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" I asked her

"Yeah…tomorrow at noon. I'll tell Carly when she picks you up…" We sat in silence for a while listening only to the sound of the air conditioner. "Freddie?"

"Yes honey." I said

"What if I'm not a good mother…or something goes wrong?" She whispered shakily

"Sammy…everything is going to be fine…this is just temporary we will be fine." I kissed her head and softly stroked her hair

I could feel her slipping into sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I carefully picked her up and carried her into our bedroom laying her carefully on the bed and kissing her head. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. I sat on the couch and waited.

Carly texted saying she was headed back to the apartment and be ready to go. I got up and went into the bedroom to see Sam fluttering her eyes open. "Hey Princess Puckett." I greeted

"Freddie?" she mumbled

"Hey baby." I said crawling into the bed next to her

"What's going on?" She said

"I'm getting ready to go home. I wanted to say goodbye." I told her

"Don't leave me." She said cuddling close to me

"Sam, Freddie! We're back!" I heard Melanie call

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." She sighed getting out of the bed and fixing her wild curls.

"I love you." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist "I love you too…I just want…I just want this to be okay." She let out a deep sigh

"I know baby…I know." I kissed her as we walked into the living room to see Jake and Mel looking through a book

"Bye guys!" I called receiving a text from Carly

"Bye?" Melanie asked

"I'll explain…see you tomorrow at noon." Sam said first to Melanie then to me

"Bye." I sighed as the elevator door closed

**Melanie's POV**

"Sam? What's going on?" I asked my twin

"Freddie's mom…she flipped and won't let me and Freddie see each other anymore…so Carly came up with an idea that she and Freddie would 'date' again…and every day she'd just pass him off to me." She told me the hurt and sadness clouding her blue eyes

"And…you're okay with this?" I asked

"No…of course I'm not! Carly and I aren't the same anymore…and now I'm losing Freddie because of his stupid mother!" she started crying

"Sam…it's okay. It will all be okay. Jake and I will be here to help you, I promise." I hugged her

"Mel…I have to tell you…I just got word that Aunt Maggie was killed in a car accident and left her house to us…You're the one getting married…so you should take the house." She told me

"Sam…I am getting married…Children aren't in the plan for at least another 3 years…you take it, you're about to have a baby…and Freddie will get to move in with you."

"You can have my apartment…because I'm moving into a house." She said giving me a small smile

"Go, call your boyfriend." I told her

**A/N: I love you guys! Please review! If you have a favorite part please let me know in the review! I will update hopefully soon! Please review and Happy New Year!**


	5. ITwos

**Sam's POV  
** It was time for my first doctor's appointment and Freddie was supposed to meet me at the apartment…but I couldn't get ahold of Carly and I knew better than to call Freddie…but what else was I supposed to do… I dialed his cell. "Hello! Samantha. I told you not to speak to Freddie anymore!" the line cut short

Wait Freddie has a private phone line…what's the number…what's the stupid number!

I found the slip of paper he'd written it on and quickly dialed the number praying he would answer!

"Hello…" mumble Freddie's sleepy voice

"Where the heck are you!?" I angrily whispered into the phone so not to disturb the sleeping beauties on the couch bed

"What? Sam?" he whispered

"Yes it's me! Find Carly and get your so in trouble butt over here!" I hung the phone up and grabbed an orange juice and leaned back against the counter. My cell rang…Freddie….

"What?" I asked

"I can't…Carly's sick and my mom's taking care of her…the lie will fall apart…" he told me

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO ALONE!" I shouted and slammed my phone waking Melanie in the process

"Sam are you okay?" she asked me rubbing her eyes

"No…Freddie can't come because Carly got sick with some 24 hour bug and now I have to go to…the doctors…alone." It just registered and now I'm terrified

"Sam…Sam calm down…let me get dressed and wake Jake and I'll take you. Okay?" she said

I nodded I couldn't move or let go of the counter for fear I might fall backwards. Mel went to the bathroom came back woke Jake explained the situation and told him we'd be back later…then pried me off the counter.

"I can't do this Melanie…turn the car around!" I said halfway to the doctors

"Samantha Joy Puckett! Stop it! Puckett's don't give up, so calm down everything's going to be fine." I took a deep breath…knowing my sister was right.

We got to the doctors and I signed in while Melanie sat down next to a very pregnant woman with two young kids at her feet. I came over to fill out a few forms. "Hey." I sighed sitting next to Melanie

"Hey…" she said

"Gabby! Stop that!" The woman scolded her daughter for getting in my bag

"No. It's okay." I said

"I'm sorry, they hate waiting here and I have no one to watch them…my husband works full time and my parents disowned me 5 years ago so…" The woman went on "Oh, my goodness I'm sorry I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Marley." She greeted picking up what seemed to be a 1 year old boy

"Is this your 3rd?" I asked

"5th actually…ages are 7, 7, 3, and 1…First was twins…very rare." She laughed

"Oh…" I laughed "Excuse me… need to run to the ladies room." Melanie got up and I moved to where she had previously been sitting

"So…do you need a daycare person for a while?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah…having a little one on the way with 4 others is just hectic!" she sighed

"Would you consider me for the time I can?" I pleaded

"Really?" she asked shocked

"I really need the money…I'm pregnant and my boyfriend is not allowed to see me according to his mother…I'm only 19…" I looked away

"Honey that's okay…I was you 7 years ago…scarred to be here…scarred of the wandering eyes, everything." Alyssa said

"Samantha Puckett." They called just as Mel returned "I'm Sam by the way. Here's my number." I scribbled it down real quick and went to meet Mel by the door and we walked into the back area and they lead us to an empty room. She pointed me to the bathroom across the hall and handed me a hospital gown. "Please go change the doctor will be in shortly

"O-okay." I said going to change

When I returned I saw Melanie on her phone texting someone, I assumed it was Jake. "Who you texting?" I asked

"Jake." Assumption correct

"How is good ole Jake?" I asked trying not to think about this appointment

"He found a job; they decided to interview him tomorrow." She told me shoving her phone back in her purse

"Mel is everything alr-"I was interrupted by a knock on the door, then it opened revealing a woman in a while lab coat who looked to be no older than 25.

"Hi I'm Doctor Nina James. You can call me Nina." She said

"Hello Nina, it's nice to meet you." Melanie said "I'm Melanie and this is my sister Sam."

"Well I understand Samantha here…" she started "Sam." I cut her off "I prefer to be called Sam please." I whispered

"Well it looks like you seem to be pregnant Sam." She stated the obvious

"Yes, I found out yesterday…I'm at least a month along. "I said

"Yes, well I'd like to do another test just to be sure so it you would please follow me." We left the room

**Freddie's POV**

It was the perfect plan. I told my mother I was going to Carly's to take care of her, but really I went to her apartment and told her that I was heading to Sam's appointment. I went down her elevator and snuck past Lewbert who luckily was sleeping. I got into Carly's car (Which she let me barrow) and headed to the doctors.

When I pulled in, I hopped out and raced in. "I'm looking for Samantha Puckett. I am her boyfriend." I told them and they led me to a room and knocked on the door

"Come in!" I heard…I think Melanie call. Whys Melanie here?

They let me in and I saw Sam sitting looking out a window and Melanie texting on her phone. "Princess Puckett?" That got her attention immediately

"Freddie? What…How…how are you here?" she asked me

"Crazy thinks I'm at Carly's and if she comes over Carly will say I ran out for some soup, or anything else she makes up." I smiled and kissed her cheek, just as the door opened revealing the doctor. "Oh, hello Sam and this is?" she looked at me

"I'm Freddie, Sam's boyfriend." I introduced myself

"I'm Dr. James, you can call me Nina." She said

"Are the results back?" Sam asked

"Yes and Miss. Puckett you are in fact expecting a bundle of joy in about 7 ½ months. Now I'd let to set the ultrasound machine up so we can see this little one." Nina said

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket and I checked it…Carly. "Hello?" I answered quickly

_"Freddie…your mom says she's not leaving until you get back and I can't keep saying you'll be right back when you won't…she's making me soup downstairs, but you need to hurry!" she coughed and hung up the phone_

I sighed and then told Sam "I'm so sorry Babe…I have to go."

"But Freddie!" she cried leaning back on the bed

"I can't risk not ever seeing you again…I'll be able to come next time I promise." I kissed her forehead and left

**Sam's POV**

The gel was cold on my stomach…I need Freddie here. The doctor put a paddle on my stomach and began moving it around. "Okay, now we are going to listen to the baby's heartbeat." She told me adjusting a knob on the computer monitor

The room was filled with loud sounds of a beating heart.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard…

"Interesting…" Nina mumbled

"What! Is something wrong?" I snapped instantly from my thoughts

"No no… I just didn't catch this until I heard the heartbeats…Your expecting twins." She smiled to herself

"Tw-twins?" I asked

"Yep. I'll print you a few sonograms so you can give or show them to family and friends…and you can clean up and get changed." She said handing me some paper towels and exiting the room

"Sam…are you okay?" Melanie asked

"Twins…two babies…" I said grabbing my clothes once I wiped the gel away "I-I can't do this Mel…not on my own…but Freddie is not going to be in the picture…I just know he isn't…not with a mother like his…" I was about to have another panic attack. I took a deep breath in and held it before releasing I did this a few times before heading to change and meeting Mel at the front desk for the sonogram pictures

"Miss. Puckett?" they asked

"Yes…" My voice was shaking

"Here are your pictures…congratulations." The lady smiled at me as we walked away

"Moommmy I want to go home!" a child cried as we walked past her

"Melanie…" I said climbing in our car "I…I can't do this…I'm terrified…no…I'm mom!" I started to sob

She pulled the car to the side of the road and took my hands in hers. "Samantha Joy Puckett listen to me and listen good. YOU are NOT under any circumstances like our mother…she's an alcoholic, poor, irresponsible person…you are not one of those things…" she told me

"Really? Then how did I end up pregnant?" I asked

"Love…you just got caught up in a romance, yes it wasn't the smartest, but now you have two miracles showing your love." Melanie smiled

"I wanted to get married, be settled down, and have a good job before I got pregnant!" I told her

"Calm down Sam…it will be okay." She told me

She started the car back up and we rode back to the apartment in silence…I hated this…I didn't want this…I wanted to grow up, then start a family after a wedding…but it's all in the wrong order…I went to my bedroom and continued my packing. For now I am shoving everything I can into suitcases then moving into the house…Now there's enough space for twins though…

"Oh Freddie…" I sighed holding the picture Freddie and I took when we were dating… "How can I love you so much…and you say you love me, but we never are together anymore…?"

I slowly set it back on the nightstand and continued to empty the closet…sorting stuff for charity and stuff to take. I can across an old shoebox. I lifted the lid and saw hundreds of pictures. "Melanie! Get in here!" I called

"Yeah." She walked in

"Look at this…I forgot I had this…" I handed her a pile of pictures

"This is mom and dad…" she said

"Yeah, when they were happy…Look here's one of the day we were born." I showed her. Dad was holding her and my was holding me. "This will never be me…" I whispered

"Yes it will…Sam, Freddie loves you more than anything…more than his mother, more than his Galaxy Wars bed sheets." Melanie laughed

"I don't know Mel…" I picked up another photo and saw something that made me smile. "Do you remember this?" I showed her the picture

"Oh my gosh…it's the team picnic from Kindergarten…you and I were partners and our teachers took the wrong twin back to the school…" she laughed

"I missed this." I blurted out

"Missed what?" she asked

"We were so close until middle school…I loved this…us, a sisterhood. I had Carly, but we just stopped being close when her and Freddie started going out…that's when I started talking to you again." I told her

"Awwwww, I love you Sam." She hugged me

"I love you too Mel." We hugged for a moment longer then my cell phone rang

'Freddie' it read. "You gonna tell him?" She asked

"No…not yet." I sighed

"I'll leave you be. Can I look at these?" She pointed to the box. I nodded and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hello Samantha…" Marissa… "What do you need Marissa?" I harshly asked

"Are you still seeing my son?" wow. Cut to the chase much.

"No. You told me never to talk to him again. So no." I lied to her

"Really? How was the doctor appointment?" she asked evilly

"How…how did you know about that?" I asked her

"I work in a hospital Samantha…I have friends…They mentioned they saw my little Freddiekins at the appointment with blond twins…is there something you need to tell me? Because patient confidentiality and all that."

"Well, I did go to the doctors today…but I went with Jake, Melanie's fiancé." I lied once again

"LIAR! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" She angrily yelled and hung up

"Oh great…" I mumbled

I texted Carly to tell her I needed to see Freddie for dinner at 7:30.

_From: Carly_

_ Okay, meet you at the apartment._

I sighed and went to the back of my closet where my dresses are still hanging. I grabbed a light blue dress. It was a knee length blue dress with a beautiful crossed neck line. I paired it with a pair of white flats. I grabbed a clutch handbag that was a light blue and sparkled a little. I grabbed my curling iron and added a few curls then pinned it back and applied some light make-up.

"Sam?" I heard Freddie call

"One second." I said grabbing my clutch and slipped on my shoes

I opened the door and saw Freddie sitting his back turned to me, on the bed. "Hey." I whispered

He turned and smiled at me "You look…beautiful."

"Thank you…" I looked down blushing

"Ready for dinner?" he asked

"Yes…" I said as he led me down the elevator and to Carlys waiting car

Carly drove us to the restrant and said to call and she'd come get us. We walked in and they escorted us to a table in the far back corner away from everyone else. We ordered our drinks and I then began. "We need to talk."

"Okay…what about?" Freddie asked

"Well to start…Im moving into a house…A five bedroom 4 bathroom, with an office, pool, huge yard…living room, great kitchen, basement, and a ton of room…"

"Why?" he asked

"My Aunt died and left the house to me and Melanie…she said with me having…" I was going to say twins, but stopped

"A baby…" he finished

"No…" I whispered "Twins…" I mumbled

"Tw-Twins?" he asked

"Freddie, its not surpirising! Im a twin, you're a twin! I mean come on! You have Izzie and I have Melanie now my babies will have a best friend." I told him

"Sam…" he said

"Don't Freddie. You don't want this…You don't want this life, you don't want me…us." I sighed a tear rolling down my cheek. I got up grabbed my purse and exited the restraut through a back door. We hadn't even eaten yet and I already left. I hailed a cab and told them my apartment address.

"Thank you." I told the old man and handed him a 50. "Wait ma'am." I turned back "Keep this…congratulations; you will be a great mother Miss. Puckett." The old man smiled and handed me my money and drove off.

"Thank you!" I called after him

I saw him smile in the mirror at countied to drive away. How did he know my name? Has he met me before? I walked into my building and took the evlevator up to my apartment. I walked in and saw Melaanie on the couch crying. "Mel? Whats wrong?"

"5 years…5 years and we have never…never had a f-fight like this…he-he got mad…he left, about an hour ago." She sobbed

"Shhhhh, Shhhh, it will be okay, calm down…he'll come back." I hugged her tight

"Th-thank you…" she smiled

"Hey, lets go out for a girls night…we both had bad nights. Go get changed." I told her

About 20 minutes later she came out in a white knee length dress, with a lacy neck line. She paired it with a cream colored bag aand a pair of white flats. "You ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Melaine sighed

"Happy face!" I warned her

"Yes mom!" she gave a small smile "Let's go." We walked out the front door after leaving a note.

We got in Melanies car and she drove us to a resutrant so we can eat seeing as either of us had. We took our seat and immeadity ordered.

"So I take it dinner with Freddie didn't go so well?" Melanie says

"Not at all. It sucked…I told Freddie about the house, and I started to say there was enough room for the twins but I stopped and he said the baby…but I said no the twins." I sighed and glanced down at Melanie's hands…this was the first time I ever noticed a ring on her finger

"Did you always have this ring?" I asked her

"Yeah…it was just sized wrong so it was at the jewelers." She said

"It's beautiful…" I told her

"Yeah…I just wish that…" "Melanie!" We turned our heads to see Jake running towards us

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Melanie asked

"I'm so sorry…" he hugged her

"How did you know where we were?" she asked

"I called him…I've got to go. Talk you two." I smiled and called for a cab

At least one of us has a great future ahead of us…it was always going to be Melanie…I was always the screw up…I love my sister so so much…I just want her life sometimes…

I told the cab to go to the house…I got out of the cab tipped the guy and got my keys out. I unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. The house was all furnished and beautiful…the only thing without furniture were the bedrooms. This was my new hideaway…I'd stay low for a few months let Freddie and his mom think we are over. I texted Melanie.

_To: Melanie_

_ Hey, I hope you guys worked everything out. Listen I am staying at the house, but I want only you to know…I'm going to stay here for undetected…so if Freddie asks you don't know where I am. Can you bring me some of my things…please? See you soon._

She texted back saying of course she would help me out and stuff. I walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and saw a huge master bedroom. It was beautiful it had a view of the backyard and the pool. I needed to get a bed for this room soon. I leaned against the wall and pictured the way this room could look with my designing skills. I know I've been too busy to think about school, but I want to be an interior designer…that's what I'm going to go to school to be.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. My cell rang from my purse. I grabbed it and saw it was Freddie's private line. I hit ignore and threw my phone into the chair next to me. No more Freddie…at least not until I get everything settled.

**2 ½ months later (Sorry guys! Just got to speed up a little!)**

**Freddie's POV  
** 2 ½ months…That's how long it's been since I've spoken to Sam…No one knows where she is, Carly thinks she went off to school, I told her she wouldn't because of the babies. I looked in the address books and everywhere I could for her…nothing. I found nothing at all. I needed to find her…I love her. I grabbed my jacket and told my mom I was going out. She knew Sam was nowhere around so she no longer cared…I would've filed a missing persons report, if Melanie didn't already know where Sam was. I kept trying to get her to fess up, but she wouldn't.

I drove to the apartments where Sam used to live, or still does either way. I got on the elevator and rode up to Melanie or Sam's…whoevers apartment. "Melanie!" I called coming into the apartment

"She's out." Jake said

"Out where?"

"She went to get groceries." He said

"Really? Or is she with Sam?"

"The store. She is at the store." He simply told me

"You're lying…I know you are." I told him

"No, I'm really not; she'll be home any minute." He said

**Melanie's POV**

Jake texted me saying Freddie was there bombarding him with questions yet again. "I'm sorry Mel." Sam said

"For what?" I asked her

"Bringing you in the middle of all this." Sam said

"Sam…your my sister, stop it." I told her just as the doctor walked in

"Hello Sam, Melanie. How are you feeling today?" she said pointing the question to my sister

"I'm okay. Morning sickness is pretty bad, but other than that I'm okay." Sam sighed

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" Nina began to set up the ultrasound having Sam lie back on the table

She put the gel on and started moving the paddle around her swollen stomach. The familiar noise filled the room.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Looking strong. Would you like to know the genders?" Nina asked

"Yes…" Sam smiled

"Well it looks like you have yourself two very healthy little…"

** A/N: Okay, so I'm a little mean. Sorry! Guess what! It's my birthday tomorrow! So as a birthday present please show me some love with reviews! Hope you enjoyed! **

** IMPORTANT! The links to Sam and Mel's dresses are on my profile!**


	6. INew Guy

**A/N: I am soooo sorry guys! My family has had a horrible start to the New Year it's just been horrible! But I'm back, I will try to do some regular updates but with school we will just have to see.**

**Previously on IGoodbye…**

___**"Looking strong. Would you like to know the genders?" Nina asked**_

_**"Yes…" Sam smiled**_

_**"Well it looks like you have yourself two very healthy little…"**_

**Sam's POV**

"Well it looks like you have yourself two very healthy little girls." Nina said "Congratulations."

"GIRLS!" Melanie squealed. Nina and I cast a glance at her and she looked at us embarrassed. "Sorry…" she mumbled and sat down

We laughed and I got cleaned up and Melanie and I got back in her car and I looked at my sister. "I always thought I didn't want a daughter…but when she said that…my heart melted thinking about them dressing alike as they walk into school…and coming home telling me about their day over dinner…and seeing them playing in their room. I can see it Mel…" I smiled

"Wow. Samantha Puckett that's the deepest thing I've heard come out of your mouth since you got bacon flavored ice cream when it came out." Melanie started the car and headed to the house.

**Freddie's POV**

I went back to my apartment and started to unlock the door when I decided to go see Carly. I knocked on the Shay's door and Carly answered. Since Sam 'disappeared' she has been talking to me more and more every day. "Hey Freddie." She smiled and let me come in

"What's up?" she asked getting some lemonade (store bought) from the fridge. "Can I have a glass?" I ask

"Yeah sure." She gets another glass from the cabinet

We sip our drinks in silence for a while before I broke the silence. "Want to get back together?" I blurted out. I need to move on from Sam

"What about Sam?" she gasped

"I don't know where she is and I don't care anymore. She left me." I declared

"Freddie? Did you think this through?" Carly said though I could see the smile waiting to bust from her lips

"Yes. I want this Carly." I told her reaching for her hand which she allowed me to take

"Okay…" she smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I surprised her by capturing her lips with mine.

"Let me take you out. Right now." I whispered against her lips

****At the Restaurant****

"Wow, this place is amazing." Carly commented brushing out her dress.

She wore a floor-length strapless pink dress; she matched it with pink flats and a pink hand bag. She wore the heart necklace I had given her for her birthday last year. Around her shoulders was a white jacket.

"If you didn't already know…you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I smiled a fake smile. I knew I wished it was Sam, but Sam was gone. Carly is my life now.

"Freddie…stop it." She blushed

"I missed you." I told her "Carly I want you to know that the things I told you earlier are 100% true. I missed you and am totally over Sam." I took her hand

"Mr. Benson? Your table is ready." The Hostess said. She grabbed the menus and led us to the table in the far corner of the room.

"Why in this quiet corner?" She asked me once we were seated and ordered our drinks. We slipped the waiter an extra tip to excuse our underage drinking, just a little wine. **(I don't encourage underage drinking! Just so you guys know!)**

"Freddie, such a rebel." Carly flirted

"Only for you." I trifled back

Our wine arrived and we poured a small glass for each of us. I wasn't going to let it get out of hand.

**Sam's POV**

Melanie dropped me off at the house after taking me shopping she wanted to get the girls first outfit. I love my sister. I unlocked the front door and walked in dropping my keys in the dish and shedding my jacket hanging it by the door. I switched the light on and wondered through the quiet house. I miss Freddie…I need him. I grabbed the house phone and dialed his number. His voicemail came on "Hey!" Freddie said "Hey!" Carly? "Don't bother us; we're out on a date!" Freddie continued "Because we're in love!" Carly added. You could hear them kiss, and then say in unison "Bye!"

"Carly and Freddie are back together?" I mumbled falling onto the couch "I thought…I thought he loved me…" I could feel the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away and walked to the back deck. I gazed up at the stars and thought about Freddie, we looked at these stars when…when we first kissed. When we just went to the fire escape to do just that escape…from Carly, Spencer, Marissa, everyone…

"We'll be okay without daddy. Right girls?" I rubbed my still flat stomach, I would've expected to be showing by now, but Nina says every pregnancy is different. For some women they don't even show until late into their pregnancy. Others show almost immediately. She says I'm perfectly healthy and so are the girls so I'm not going to worry.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the salad I made this morning out of the fridge. I sat at the small table and watched as the neighbors lights flicked off one by one. I finished my dinner and walked up the stairs to the large master bedroom. I pulled out my pajamas and went to the bathroom and changed my clothes and washed my face. I walked back into the bedroom and saw my photo of me and Freddie from our first date.

I picked it up and looked at the eyes I fell in love with. "I hate you!" I screamed. I threw the picture as hard as I could across the room. The glass shattered all over the hardwood floor. "I hate you…" I sobbed into my pillow. That was the one of many nights of crying myself to sleep.

3 ½ months

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window. I felt the sudden wave of nausea. I rushed to the bathroom and dropped to the toilet. My hair fell to the sides. I heard moving though the bedroom and someone come up behind me. They pulled my hair back. When I finished I leaned back and whispered a small, "Thank you."

"Do you want me to go get some mouthwash?" Melanie asked

"Yeah." I whispered. I cleaned up and met Mel in the bathroom

"I hate this." I mumbled to Mel as she poured the mouthwash in the cup for me

"I know. But in 5 ½ months you'll have two beautiful baby girls." Melanie smiled

5 ½ months…all alone, with 2 helpless little babies. "I know…" I smiled

"Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?" Melanie said once we entered the kitchen

"No. I mean you're my sister who I hated for years, because you were the greatest, smartest girl ever. Now you're my best friend…and I'm losing you…" The tears began to flow faster than ever

"Oh Sammy…Sweetie…" Mel pulled me into a hug and let me cry. Stupid emotions. "I should tell you…I invited Carly and Freddie to the wedding…"

I began to sob even harder. When I finally calmed down I took a deep breath. "I can handle that. I will be okay…they know, everyone does. Carly and Freddie are dating and I am…I'm moving on…"

"Okay. I've got to go for the final dress fitting. Yours works right?" She asked grabbing her purse

"Yeah. It's perfect." I said grabbing my catalog of baby furniture

"Good. Bye sis." She called letting herself out and locking the door behind her

I sat down on the couch in the living room and flipped through the catalog. I have the high chairs and stroller picked out. It was a pink and black patterned stroller, a double of course. It was perfect for two little girls. I also have their first outfits, from Melanie of course.

Their first outfits are red and simply say. "Keep calm and Cuddle me." I saw them in a store the day I found out they were girls, and I fell in love with them, but I didn't want to buy any clothes yet, because I was saving everything I have for furniture. (By the Way! Please check my profile there's a link to see a lot of the furniture mentioned in this chapter!)

I also bought matching bassinets, they are pink and are going to stay set up in my bedroom for the first couple months. They have pink and gray, with little flowery patterns on them, swings. These will be in the living room or kitchen. Their high chairs are pink, who'd have ever though Sam Puckett would have so much pink in her house. Their room is pink too. It needs furniture of course, but…

I was startled by the phone ringing. I grabbed my cell and answered. "Hello."

"Is this Samantha Puckett?" A lady asked

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?" I got a bad feeling

"This is Renee Williams I am a nurse at Settle General hospital. I was asked to call you for a Jake Jones. He was hit by a car tonight, he is okay, but he needs a way to get home." She said

"I'm on my way." I grabbed my car keys. It was a car my uncle got for me for pretty cheap price, but it worked for what I needed. I hurried to the hospital and walked in and they directed me to Jake.

I got to his room and saw him with a bandage around his head, and his arm in a sling. "Really the night before your wedding?" I asked walking into the room

The doctor who was sitting there saw me and spoke up. "You must be his fiancé."

"No, soon to be sister-in-law. Hi, I'm Sam." I shook his hand

"Dr. Adams. But you can call me Kyle." He cast me a flirty grin "You can head on out and get signed out." He said to Jake

After Jake had left is was just Kyle and I. "How far along are you?" he asked

I was showing more than in the first few months. "3 ½ months." I smiled

"Boy or a girl?" he asked

"Girls. Twins. I'm a twin and so is my…my ex-boyfriend was a twin as well." I told him

"Well, if he's your ex he's an idiot for letting a beauty like you go." Kyle smiled

A thought came into my head all of the sudden. "Would you like to come to a wedding with me tomorrow?" I asked him

"Sure, and then could I take you on a proper date?" he asked

"We'll see." I cast him a flirt glance jotting down my name, time and address and left the room

A/N: I'm again sorry about my lack of updates! It's been crazy! I know what you're thinking…What happened to Seddie? It's coming. I promise, sorry it was so jumpy!

Please review and Check that link on my profile!


	7. IWon't Lose Them

**SOOOOOO Sorry! I'm horrible I know! Here we go!**

**Sam's POV**

I smoothed out my dress as I took one more look in the mirror. You could definably see my baby bump, but I was proud to be an expectant mother, even under the circumstances. Melanie told me to meet her at the church, Kyle was going to pick me up…I was taking a date to the wedding…Freddie moved on, so I have too. I may still be in love with him, but its time…

I heard the doorbell ring and I headed downstairs. I opened the door to see Kyle in a tux, if I thought he was cute in his doctors outfit, he looked amazing in his tux… "Hello Sam." He smiled "You look…wow…gorgeous…"

I blushed…Sam Puckett blushing… "Thank you…you look very handsome." I smiled

"Shall we?" he offered his arm

"We shall." I grabbed my purse and coat then took his arm as he led me to his car

We drove to the church in silence…it was nice, just relaxing. We parked and he came around and opened my door. "Thank you." I smiled as he helped me out

We walked into the church and the first person, I had to see was Freddie…He and I locked eyes… "Umm, Kyle I need to go find my sister…could you ask the usher where you sit?"

"Sam are you okay?" he looked at me

"It's just…that guy looking at us…he's the girl's father…" I stumbled out

"Oh…should I go?" he asked

"No! I knew he was coming…I needed you here...Not to like prove anything to him, but I knew from when I met you…you were someone who cared…but I really do need to find Mel. I'll see you in a few minutes." I smiled and walked away from him

**Freddie's POV**

I saw them from the moment she entered…still the most beautiful girl on the planet. My first thought was who is that guy she's with…did she really move on?

The guy was approaching me. "Hey, your Sam's ex-boyfriend, right?"  
"Yeah. What's it too you?" I asked

"Stay away from her and the girls…she deserves better." He told me and walked away

"Hey!" I yelled. He turned "She walked away from me. I love her!"

"If you loved her…I wouldn't be here." He said then took his seat

I took my seat and felt him watching me. I glanced over only to see him hugging some woman, she was beautiful…brunette with long wavy hair and blue eyes. They looked quite friendly… I tried to listening on their conversation as best I could.

"I've missed you so much Ali." He said

"It hasn't been the same not seeing you every day…waking up knowing you weren't going to be at the breakfast table across from me." She told him

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sam's date asked

"Melanie and I were really close when we took a few classes together." Ali said

"It's so nice to see you!" he hugged her

"I know…it's been hard without you…" the wedding was starting so all the commotion I couldn't hear anymore. Carly came over and kissed my cheek as she took her seat. "Did you see Sam's here?"

"Yeah. I know. I saw her and her date come in." I said

"Who's her date?" Carly asked

"That guy over there. Who's got another girl apparently. Overheard their conversation, I'll tell you later." I mumbled as the music started

The bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. The best man and maid of honor, was up next. I saw Sam looking so beautiful as she clung to the groom's brother's arm and smiled. She looked over to her 'date' and he smiled at her. The bride soon descended down the aisle and took her place next to the groom.

**Sam's POV**

The wedding was beautiful…but I could feel Freddie's eyes on me the whole time. Kyle's too. It was strange, the man I am in love with and the man I invited to the wedding as my date staring at me the whole time. I met up with Kyle at the reception. "Hey." I smiled

"Sam, you still look amazing." Kyle told me

"Kyle!" A woman called

"Oh, hey Ali!" he said

"Sam!" I heard Freddie say

"Freddie? What do you want?" I asked exasperated

"This guy doesn't care about you. Meet his girlfriend." Freddie said motioning to the girl, Ali.\

"Sam…that's not true…This is my sister…I haven't seen her in almost 3 years." Kyle said

"Hi, I'm Ali Adams." She introduced herself

"Freddie! Why can't you just stay out of my business! You made your choice! So stop trying to make mine." I stormed away from the group. I walked outside to a small garden area and sat on the side of a fountain.

"Sam?" it was Kyle

"I'm sorry…he's…" I put my head in my hands and cried

"Sammy...it's okay…he's a jerk…you deserve so much better." Kyle kissed my forehead and dried my tears

"Kyle…thank you…" I said

"Are you ready to go back in?" he asked

I nodded and he helped me up. We walked back into the reception and went back to talking and everyone being nice. I noticed Freddie watching me several times through the night. "Would everyone please join the Bride and Groom on the dance floor please?" the DJ announced

Kyle led me to the dance floor and we began to sway to the music. "I love this song." I whispered

"Me too."

"It's getting late…I need to go home soon…I'm getting tired…" I yawned

"One more dance?" he asked as the song ended

"Okay." I smiled

The next song that came on made my stomach drop…Freddie and I's song…

"Kyle…I don't feel well…" I told him

"You're probably just overly tired. Come on, but you owe me a dance." He smirked

"Okay." I smiled. As we passed Freddie walking out I saw the same hurt in his eyes as in mine…this song would always be ours…

****The next week****

Today Kyle was taking me on our first official date. It was nice, vie really begun to connect with him, I really like him.

I heard the doorbell ring, I went to answer it, but before I could, Melanie ran in. "Melanie! What are you doing here!? I thought you didn't get back until tomorrow!" I hugged her

"We came back early! Guess what!"

"What?" I asked

"I'm married and had an amazing honeymoon and I get to live with my husband for the rest of my life and I'm so in love! Oh and I'm going to be an aunt! Could life be any better?" she squealed

"Yes, you could help your sister get ready for her date in like 10 minutes." I said

"Kyle is taking you out?" she asked

"Yes!" I said

"Oh! Come on!" she pulled me into the other room and prepped me the rest of the way. Soon the doorbell rang. I walked over and answered it. "Hey Sammy." He stepped inside

"Kyle, I never really introduced you guys, this is my twin sister Melanie." The shook hands

"Nice to meet you, treat my little sis good." Melanie winked and left

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really expecting her to be here..." I said

"Hey, it's okay. She seems nice." He said "Shall we go?"

**Freddie's POV**

It's been a week since the wedding and since I saw Sam and her date. I figure she brought him only to make me jealous…that was until I saw them strolling in the park yesterday. We're they getting serious? "Freddie! I'm home!" Carly called

Great… "How was the doctors?" I asked

"Good." She entered the room "I have some news…" she sat next to me and I kissed her

"What is it?"

"They think I might be pregnant…" she smiled "A baby Freddie. We could get married and have a family!"

"That's great!" I acted excited

"I don't know for sure. The test results will be here in a week." She said

"Honey that's great. Oh, I have to go; my mom is waiting for me." I lied

"Oh, okay." She said as I got up

"I'll see you when I get home baby." I kissed her

"I love you." She called

I turned and looked at her and smiled "I love you too."

I didn't lie to her when I said that…I do love her, just maybe not in the way she wanted me too, but I did love her. I walked across the street to a park Sam and I went to so many times in the past. We would come here just to talk and spend time together…

I missed Sam…I needed her…I thought I was thinking about Sam so much that I heard her beautiful laugh. But when I looked up I saw her and Kyle…they were holding hands and walking. She looked happy. They sat on a bench and looked up at the clouds. Something we used to do…

She looked down and in my direction and stooped whatever she was saying, she stared at me and got up pulling Kyle with her.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed

"Baby! What's wrong?" Kyle quickly asked

"They moved! The girls moved!" Sam said

She grabbed Kyle's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Baby that's great." I heard him say

They started to walk away and I jerked up and ran towards them "SAM!" I yelled

She turned around and looked at me "What Freddie?"

"I need to talk to you…please for the sake of our daughters." I begged

"Our daughters? Our? What about Carly? What about your little baby there?" she asked

"H-how do you know that?" I asked

"Melanie. Carly told her and she told me. It's not surprising, you move on…and so did we." She walked away from me

"I will find a way around this! I will have custody of them!" I screamed. She turned to me and I could see fear in her eyes, she shook it off. "No. No you won't."

"Watch me." I turned and stormed off

** I am a horrible person I know, I know…I will try and update sooner next time! I'm again soooo sorry!**


	8. IDo

**5 months**

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Freddie said…He was going to take my babies from me? What kind of a father would take his children from the woman they needed most in their life…I don't know what Freddie was thinking…

"Sam? Maybe you should just relax…" Kyle told me

"You relax…my daughters might get taken from me and you're telling me to relax!" I yelled at him

"Sam! Please stop!" He got off the couch and grabbed my shoulders

"I'm sorry…so sorry." I cried into his shoulder

"Sammy honey…have you ever looked into…I really hate to even give this as an option, but splitting them up?" he sighed

"It's crossed my mind…but I know what it's like growing up not really knowing your sister…Melanie and I never even really saw each other…I just…I don't want to break the family in two…but I might have too…In order to even keep at least one of them…"

"I know baby…I know…" He held me as I cried

"I don't want to lose them." I cried

"Shhhh. Baby…its okay." Kyle kissed my forehead

**Carly's POV**

"Freddie! We've got a doctor's appointment!" I called into the apartment

"I'm coming!" he snapped. Since he confronted Sam 2 months ago he was a little edgy

"Don't snap at me." I scolded him "Your daughter or son may be listening." I gave him my little smile

He smiled and kissed me. "Better?" he said

"Much…Freddie, I know that this whole this with Sam is messed up, but let's think about us…" I caressed his face

"We need to get going." He said opening the door

"Okay baby…" I sighed

**Okay guys. Sorry but I'm skipping to right after Sam has the twins…Only because I have an idea for it and can't think of anything for this point. So sorry if it's too jumpy!**

**Kyle's POV**

"Sam…honey you did great." I told my girlfriend of almost 6 months

"Where are they? I need to see them." She mumbled

"Hang on baby…we need to talk about that…what about the custody agreement?" I asked her

"I need to see her…I can't just hand her away to him…I need to see her, even if only for a moment." She begged

"Freddie is waiting outside with Carly…I'll let them know…then I'll let you have 5 minutes with her…" I sighed…the look in her eyes was breaking my heart and hers in two…

I walked into the waiting area. "Where's my little girl?" Freddie quickly asked

"Sam has asked for 5 minutes with her…then she'll be ready to give her over to you." I sighed

"Uggggg. I've waited long enough. Give her to me." He stormed past me into her room

I ran in behind him and saw Sam with her daughters…it was beautiful… "Give me my daughter!" Freddie yelled

"Kyle you said 5 minutes." She said

"I plan on giving you that." I said getting in front of Freddie and explaining to him he needs to leave or I will have him removed

He willingly left and I went to Sam's side and looked in her eyes…I could see straight to her broken heart… "Kyle can you get that bag, inside is a pink box would you bring it here?" she asked me

"Of course." I got up and got what she asked for

"Open it please." She said

Inside was a small locket with Sam and mines picture in it, the other side was blank. "What's this for?" I asked

"She needs to know who we are…I won't let Freddie cut her off from me completely…he can move away, but I will not lose her…" she said having me clasp the necklace around the little girl's neck.

"Do get to name them? Or does Freddie?" I asked

"Freddie said I could…can you get the birth certificate stuff?" she asked

"Okay…I want her name to Elizabeth Maria…Benson…" tears began flowing down her cheeks…I wanted to help but I knew there was nothing anyone could do at this point.

"Okay, what about this cutie?" I asked referring to her daughter

"Madison Maria Puckett…they need to be together…they shouldn't be tore apart!" Sam sobbed as the nurse took the girls away…

"Lizzie!" she screamed as she saw Freddie and Carly fawn all over their new daughter "Lizzie!" she cried "Lizzie…." She sobbed

"Hey…hey…" I went to her and took her shaking body in my arms

"Lizzie…Ill…never…never see her again!" she wailed

"Shhhh…Shhhh." I tried to sooth her tears

****3 months later****

"Look at you! Getting so big! Who's my big girl? My little Maddy that's right!" Sam cooed her daughter

"She's gotten so big!" I said sitting down on the couch where Sam had Maddy in her arms

"I know…I don't like it…she needs to be a baby forever…" Sam kissed Maddy

"Hey Sam I've arranged for Melanie to come watch Maddy for the night. I thought you and I could use so alone time…and sleep." I kissed her

"Mel is willing to do that?" I asked

"Her and Jake are gonna stay in the guest room and you and I are sleeping in a hotel. We will be only 10 minutes from the house so if anything happens we will be close. Its Christmas Eve, this is Melanie's present to us. We will wake up at 3 and come home so you're here when Maddy wakes up." I tried to convince her

"It sounds…amazing." She sighed

"Go pack a bag." I said taking Maddy from her…Tonight was the night…I was going to propose to Samantha Joy Puckett…I love her…

"Hey Sammy!" she turned around "I love you." I smiled

"I love you too." I saw in her eyes that she wasn't lying

**Freddie's POV**

The cries rang out through the baby monitor for the fifth time that hour. "Uggggg. I got up and heard my pregnant fiancée groan…Carly is 5 months (I think) pregnant and very cranky and emotional. I walked out of the room and across the hall to Elizabeth's room. I opened the door to see her laying in her crib her face red. "What is it now?" I asked the screaming child

She continued to scream so I grabbed a bottle and formula and left the room to warm it up. I turned the baby monitor off so I couldn't here Elizabeth's screams. I warmed the bottle up and went back to the room and picked her up and gave her the bottle…

She drank it quickly and I burped her and put her back to bed.

I walked into the bedroom to see Carly planning. "Carls? What are you doing?"

"I want to get married before the baby comes…we have one already, and she's enough to deal with right now. Let's get married and learn to deal with that brat before we have our little cutie." She said

"I know she's a pain, but we hurt Sam, remember?" I smiled and climbed into bed and kissed her.

"You're right, Sam is probingly sitting alone crying right now…on Christmas Eve…I love it." She smirked evilly

"Well it's almost dinner time…I'll go cook something." I walked out

**Sam's POV**

"Ok and if she needs to be fed there's bottles in the fridge." I told my sister as she pushed me out the door.

"We'll be fine. This I'll be good practice for when we have kids." Melanie said

"Okay, okay." I gave up and looked down at my Maddy. "Mommy loves you very much. I'll see you very soon. Merry Christmas Eve baby." I kissed her and let Melanie take her

"Have a good time. We'll see you tomorrow." Melanie smiled

I went and got in the car feeling unsure about what I was doing. "Baby, are you going to be okay leaving her?" Kyle asked as I stared into the open curtain to see Melanie rocking Maddy

"Just one night…only a few hours…I can do this…I need to do this." I said "Now let's go before I change my mind." I looked away from the window

"Okay." He smiled and pulled out of the driveway

We drove to a hotel that was in a secluded area of town…nice and private. Kyle parked and walked around to open my door. He helped me out of the car and got our bags. An overnight bag one of him one for me.

We walked into the hotel and it was small, but beautiful. He checked us in and led me to our room. "Close your eyes." He whispered to me

"Okay…" I said and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and he led me into the room. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked

"Yes." He said after closing the door

I opened my eyes to see a candle lit room filled with red roses (My favorite flower). "Kyle…how'd you…"

"Shhhh. Come here." He greeted me with him open arms

"I love this…I love you." I whispered

"Sammy…I know I've only known you and been yours for less than a year…but I know one thing for sure…you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life. Samantha Joy Puckett…" he let go of my hands and bent down on one knee "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes Kyle yes." He slipped the ring onto my finger

"I have a question for you though." I said

"Anything." He kissed me

"Will you do me the honor of being my little girl's daddy?" I asked

"I will love Maddy as if she were my daughter." He smiled

"Do you know what I want to do now?" I raised my eyebrows

"Sleep." With both gave a relived sigh

I lay down and cuddled up to my fiancé and looked at the beautiful ring placed upon my finger. This was happy ever after…

**A/N: I know I know! Where's the SEDDIE? Please be patient and bear with me. It will come. I promise.**


	9. IFirstChristmas

**I'm Back! Hate me I know I know….I am so sorry! School is a little crazy, lots of drama! Like more than I can figure out.**

**Anyway I don't own ICARLY**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up unsure of my surroundings. I looked around and saw Kyle getting ready in the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was brushing his teeth. I felt a chill run through my body. I turned to see the snow falling…a perfect Christmas…Middies' perfect first Christmas.

"Morning beautiful." Kyle walked in smiling

"Morning." I sleepily mumbled covering my hardly dressed body up with another blanket

"Cold, baby?"

"Mmmm." He climbed in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me

"Better?" He kissed me

"Yes…we need to get up and get ready…I need to get home to my—our daughter." I told him slipping from his grasp and going into the bathroom

"But baby! You left me to be all cold…" He pouted

"Do you wanna see your baby or not?" I looked at him as I closed the door

I turned the shower on, and looked in the mirror…was this really my life now? Engaged to Kyle…already had twin girls? One of which was ripped away from me, and sent off to live with her father and step mother.

Don't think about Elizabeth….not today…not on the Christmas that she's missing…the birthdays that'll pass…the steps she'll take…the words she'll say…no Sam stop it.

I got in the shower and quickly showered and got dressed. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Kyle and all our stuff was gone. I saw a note.

_Checked us out. Meet me in the car. Love you baby…Merry First Christmas… Kyle_

I hurried down to the car, excited to go home and see my angel. Kyle drove home we unlocked the door and walked inside to hear a still quiet house.

"It's already 5:30…wouldn't…" A cry interrupted my question and I smiled and raced up the stairs. I opened the nursery to see my little red faced baby girl look over at me. "Hi baby girl."

She cooed as a response. "You missed mommy…right?" A smile spread across her face as I picked her up

"My two favorite girls…" I heard the smile in his voice "You missed mommy right baby?" Kyle kissed her head

"She sure did." We turned to see Melanie and Jake in the doorway

"Merry Christmas guys!" Kyle said

"Merry First Christmas Madelyn." I whispered to my baby

We walked downstairs and sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. I looked over to Mel and Jake who looked nervously at each other. When Kyle left the room to start breakfast I spoke up.

"Mel what's going on that you're getting so antsy about telling me?" I said pulling Maddie's shirt down

"Well…Jake got a…umm…a really amazing job offer…" She stumbled out

"That's great!" I smiled

"It's in South Caroline." Jake blurted out

"Breakfast!" Kyle called

Mel and Jake stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go feed Maddie first." I sighed and picked my daughter up and took her to her bedroom. "Oh Maddie…your auntie Mel is leaving me… "We have Kyle, but he'll never replace your daddy…never baby." I kissed her forehead

I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly quieted. "Sammy? You okay? Mel just told me…" Kyle started

"_Sammy!" Freddie yelled from across the park_

_ "What do you want Frednub?" I smiled_

"_Hmmm, starts with a k ends will me lips." He flirted kissing me_

"_You're so cheesy Freddork." I sighed_

"_Sammy? You okay?" _

**Freddie's POV**

It's my Christmas wedding day; we quit planning and just decided to go to the court house. I grabbed some diapers from the changing table and some other crap I may need. I grabbed the baby…what's her name again? Ellie? No… Ella! No… Lizzie? Closer…but no. Elizabeth? YES!

I may have had one too many drinks today…

"FREDDIE!" Screamed Carly

"WHAT!?" I shrieked making Liz wail

"LET'S GO!"

"IM COMIN! A BABY NOT'AS EASY AS YA'D THINK!" I'm words slurred together

"Come on screamy pants." I put her in the car seat and snapped on of the buckles. That's good enough.

"Freddie, baby? Are you ready?" Carly peeked in the room

"Yeah, yeah." I set the baby down and straightened my tie. "Come on."

"Best day of our lives." Carly smiled as we walked out to the car

No one seemed to notice the wail of a helpless baby, left all alone in a ratty South Caroline apartment.

**A/N: Okay guys! Here it is! I hate to say it but I've grown to like Kyle, but good news that little Seddie flashback helped me remember that SEDDIE IS STILL FOREVER! HAHA Next chapter will be a few years later. Enjoyed? Leave a review I will work on getting the next one up very soon! Love you guys! **


	10. IMyDaughter

**A/N: This is skipping to when the twins are 5!**

****5 years later****

**Freddie's POV**

"LIZZIE!" I screamed at my 5 year old daughter

"Yes…daddy…" she quietly whispered

"WHY ARE THERE STILL TOYS ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" I bellowed

"I...I'm sorry!" She said

"No, just go clean it!" I yelled storming away

"Daddy!" my 4 year old son called from his spot on the kitchen counter

"Yes, Matthew?" I said

"Hi." He smiled

"Hi, bud." I kissed his head and heard the cry through the baby monitor

"Freddie! Can you get the Hailey!? I've got Haden." Carly called from the opposite side of our small apartment

"Yeah!" I sighed. I helped my eldest son off the counter and told him to go make sure Lizzie was doing her chores. I then headed to the bedroom the 4 kids shared. "Hailey, Angel what's wrong?" I picked my little girl up. "What's the matter?"

I set my hand on her forehead. "Carly! We need to take her to the doctor she is burning up!"

"Same with Haden get Matt and we'll go." She called

"Lizzie! Clean the house; we'll be back in a bit." I called to her

"Yes daddy…" she sighed

**Elizabeth's POV**

Daddy and Carly make me do all da work…I'm like Cinderella…With my evil parents instead…I want my mommy…but I no know where she is…all I gots is a piture of her…I no know her name or anything…I to scared to ask daddy…he can be mean…specially after he drinks his special drinks…

He gets angry…I done being pushed around…I gonna go to da neighbors 'cross da street…they gots a little girl, littler dan me. (Please remember this is a POV of a 5 year old)

I grabbed my pink bacon bag and shoved my 2 outfits in it and my one stuffed animal dat my real mommy left me. I open the door and walked (lookin' bof ways course) to da neighbors. I knocked on da door.

"Hello!" I tall man opened the door

"Umm…hi…" I whispered

"Melanie…" he called into the house

"What's wrong Jake?" A lady who had a baby in her tummy came to da door

"Maddie?" she looked at me

"I…My name is Elizabeth. My daddy and fake mommy are very mean people…they left me all alone…I tired of being hurt deer…" I told them "Wait…" I took my locket off and opened it…

"Are you my real mommy?" I showed her the piture

"Oh my gosh…its Sam's daughter!" she said "Sweetie can you come in with me?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said and stepped inside

She brought me to da living room and asked me to sit on the sofa. "I…I like standing…" I whispered thinking about the big bruise on my bottom…

"Do your parents hit you at home?" She asked

"My…my fake mommy…does…a lot…but my daddy…he…he used to be nicer…now…now he drinks…a lot…a lot…a lot…and now he screams and throws dings…like his beer bottles…" I was sobbing

"Honey…where do they hit you?" She softly asked

"On my back…and arms…and other places." I cried…

"May I see your arms and any place they may have hit you?" she carefully asked

I nodded and took off my jacket revealing my black and blue arms. "Oh my gosh…" she gasped "Excuse me…"

**Melanie's POV**

I hurried into the other room, "Jake call the cops…now." I said

"Ok…" he grabbed his cell. "Hi, a child came to my house today a child we happen to be related to. She has bruises all over her arms and body. She says her parents are very abusive." He jumbled off

"They are on their way." Jake told me

"Elizabeth!" I called

"Yes, ma'am?" she came into the room

"We called some very nice people, who you need to tell everything you told me…your mommy and daddy aren't good people and you need to get away from them…I can't tell you how much your real mommy would love to have you in her arms again." I told the little girl

"My real mommy? Does…does she hurt me?" she asked

"Oh no baby. No…your mommy is the nicest mother I know." I kissed her head

"Oh…"

"Honey?" Jake walked in two police officers in tow

**Sam's POV**

"Mommy mommy!" My daughter called running into the kitchen

"Yes baby?" I bent to her level "Grandma is on da phone!" she smiled "She want to talk to you." She set the phone in my hand and ran back into the dining room where she was coloring a picture

"Hi Marissa." I smiled putting the phone to my ear

"Hello Sam." Marissa said

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" I asked her

"That's why I called, I can't…I am so very sorry but my sister needs me and I don't want to leave her by herself." She said

"Oh, it's fine. Go take care of your sister me and Maddie will be just fine on our own tonight." I told her

We said our goodbyes and I smiled. Maddie and I were fine, we had a good life…I worked 3 jobs but we make it. Marissa and I reconnected and she's been a big part of our lives since Kyle left.

Kyle and I had been married 8 months when I found out I was pregnant…I wasn't happy…I didn't want another baby yet…I wasn't over the loss of Elizabeth. We found out it was a boy…the next day I miscarried him…Kyle was devastated…I was hurting double…I lost my little Beth and my son…all within two years.

After that Kyle began blaming me for getting pregnant too soon after just having 2 babies and it was my fault I lost his son. He was so angry. He told me that if I couldn't be a good wife then he didn't want to be with me. I packed his bags myself. I told him I wouldn't be treated like the weaker sex that isn't what marriage is about. He's been gone ever since.

"Mommy! Da phones ringing again!" My daughter snapped me out of my thoughts

"Thanks baby." I called "Hello." I answered

"Samantha Puckett?" a lady asked

"Yes…who is this?" I asked suddenly worried

"My name is detective Louis; I'm calling about your daughter." She told me. I looked in the dining room to see Maddie happily coloring

"My-my daughter…Maddie? She's only 5. She didn't do anything wrong…" I was panicking

"Maddie? I'm sorry…do you have a daughter named Elizabeth?" I gasped

"Yes…she…she lives with her father…" I said

"You're sister Melanie reported abuse on the child when she showed up at her doorstep. Freddie and Carly Benson have been arrested for child abuse to Elizabeth and their 3 other children have been placed in a foster home until we find a place to put them."

"My little girl…" I started to cry

"We need you to fly out to South Caroline immediately." She said

"I'll…we'll be on the next flight." I mumbled out

She gave me all the information and I went into the dining room and sat next to my daughter. "Hi baby."

"Hi mommy." She smiled

"Guess what you and mommy are going to do." I tried to make it sound exciting

"What?" she asked excitedly

"You and mommy are going on a trip. A long ways away, so we need to pack a bag because we are leaving tonight." I told her

"Yay!" she jumped up and hugged me

"Come on lets go pack!" I picked her up and grabbed my large suitcase, her backpack, a bag for me, and my purse

I laid everything on the bed and instructed my daughter to go get me the outfits I laid out on her bed and bring them to me. She brought them and we quickly packed everything. I was loading the car when from her car seat Maddie exclaimed "Mommy! My teddy bear! I can't leave him!" her lip shook.

"Okay…" I sighed "Let's go." I unbuckled her and unlocked the door. She ran into the living room grabbed her bear that I gave her the day she was born…I have the same one hiding in my closet for Elizabeth. "Honey…wait right here." I told her shutting the door and running upstairs. I grabbed it raced downstairs.

****The Next Day****

I pulled into the police station after dropping Maddie off at Mel's. "I'm looking for Detective Louis." I said

"Samantha Puckett? A tall woman about my age said getting my attention

"Yes." I walked over to her "Let's talk in my office." She led me to a room.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked before we even sat down

"She's with Child Protection Services until we can get custody arranged…" She said

"What's the plan?" I asked

I was in her office for 4 hours getting papers and everything worked out. Then I asked about the Benson kids…she told me they were just going to be put in the system, they were foster kids now. "Can I take them in? Then adopt them?"

"You are already a single mother working 3 jobs…when will you have time for them?"

"I have enough money that I don't have to work; I do because I need something to do while Maddie is at school. My great Aunt left me a great amount of inheritance...I will still work my day job once the twins are older."

"Let's get Elisabeth first. See how she feels about the other kids."

"Okay, I want to see her now please." I said

"This way please…" she led me out of the room

**Elizabeth's POV**

I frew some water on my face like the police lady told me too. I scrubbed the makeup off to reveal the bruise on my eye. "Oh Sweetie…you've learned to apply make up at a very young age, haven't you?"

"My fake mommy told me I had to start putting it on last month when she did dis." I sighed

"A month ago?" she asked shocked

There was a knock at the door, and the nice cop lady from before entered with a tall blond lady, she looked like the lady from the house but with curly hair.

"Elizabeth…honey, this is your real mommy…she's here to take you home with her." She carefully told me

"She…she's not gonna hit me…right?" I asked looking at her only to see her crying

"No…I would never hit you…" She knelt to my level "I've missed you every day you've been away from me…I can't believe they would do this to you…"

"Can we go home?" she asked me

"We have to go get your sister." She put me on her hip

"I have a sister?" I asked

"Yes you do, she can't wait to meet you."

**A/N: There's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed! Seddie is coming guys don't worry!**


	11. IMeet Again

**Sam's POV**

It's been a month since we arrived back in Seattle… Freddie made bail and has been sent to a rehab center here in Seattle. His mom is going to help him in whatever way she can…Then…I'm going to start visiting him…twice a week and I'm going to see if Freddie Benson is still in there. He signed custody over and a divorce papers to Carly…Their kids however…they are in a nice foster home…Just about to get adopted actually.

Bethany **(Sam chose to change her name) **and Maddie are getting along amazingly. They are the best friends I wish Mel and I had been. "Mommy!" Beth called

"Yes, baby?" I said

"Can we go for ice cream?" Maddie said running in behind Beth

"Hmmm…I guess so!" I smiled picking them up and heading for the door

I got them loaded in the car and we set off for the mall. The girl's constant chatter in the back reminded me how unpredictable life really is…one minute I'm missing the daughter I was forced to give away, the next she's in my arms…

Once we got to the mall and settled with ice cream, I noticed a mob of people crowded around the mall entrance. I then realized they were reporters, I tried to see through the people and saw my worst fear…Freddie had made bail…

"Girls lets go." I tried to sound calm

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Beth asked. She was mature beyond her age

"Not-." I started to say nothing when she let out a horrified scream spotting her father…

She was crying hysterically and Maddie was trying to tell her it was okay. I gathered our stuff and picked Beth up. She buried her head in my shoulder…I saw Freddie glance in our direction…knowing he'd seen us I hurried Maddie to move along.

I saw him fighting through reporters trying to get to us…Bethany wailed louder. "Mommy!"

"Baby…Shhhh…he can't hurt you now." I tried to consul her

I ran to the car, once outside. I saw him not far behind…I started the car and put the girls inside blocking the door. "Sam pleases…" the first words he said to me…

"Please what!? Let you see the little girl who you beat the crap out of? MY daughter! I had to give her up! I wasn't aware I was giving her to a MONSTER." I yelled

"Sam! She's MY daughter too! Both of them are!" he replied

"No. You lost that right when you gave up on us." I told him

"I GAVE UP ON US! You left me! You took my daughters and left!" he screamed at me. I could hear the girls crying inside the car

"By the time I was ready to come back you and Carly were already expecting a baby and happy!"

"I WAS never happy with her! I hated every kiss, every hug, everything!" He told me

"Then why didn't you try harder to find me…" I felt a quiet tear…I wiped it away.

"I should of…but I couldn't. I was afraid of being a dad…I wasn't ready, I only wanted to run and so when you did…I thought it was for the best." He softened up

"I'm sorry Freddie…" I sighed "all of this is my fault…"

"No…its mine. Let's have coffee…ill work it out with my mom…ok?" he said

"Yeah…I really need to go…" I said getting in the car and driving away…

**Freddie's POV**

"She's willing to see me and give me a chance mom" I told my mother

"Did you ambush her and the girls?" my mother asked focusing on dinner

"No…" I sighed

She looked up at me

"Maybe a little…I looked and I saw Elizabeth and she was so scared of me…I hate seeing that look in her eyes…" I sighed

"I know…You're getting help…that's the good thing." My mom patted my hand and took her plate to the kitchen

"Yeah…I'm heading to bed." I called and went to my bedroom. The one from when I was a teenager…it never changed

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes…

_There was a light knock on the door. _

_ "Come in." I said looking up from my laptop_

_ "Freddie…" 14 year old Sam's voice shook with fear…_

_I got up and went to the blond headed demon that hated me… "What's wrong?" she refused to look up at me._

_ "He…he beat me…" she muttered_

_ I closed my door and led her over to my bed. "Who?"_

_ "My mom's boyfriend…" she told me_

_ She looked up at me and I saw her black eye and busted lip. "Oh my gosh…Sam, did you tell your mom?" _

_ "She watched him do this…she's too drunk and high to know any different." She sighed_

_ "Come here…" I pulled her into my arms…she flinched at my touch at first then softened and began to cry…_

_I softly kissed her forehead…_

**A/N: Short I know…sorry guys I have finials at school, and I've hurt my wrist making it impossible to type. I had to take my brace off to finish this…Shhhh. Haha. I'm going out of town where I hope to be able to get a lot of writing done and be able to post them by the middle of July! Happy reading! **


	12. IReturn

**Sam's POV**

I was going to The Bensons for dinner tonight…only Freddie was going to be there, but I was ready…Alyssa was going to watch the girls. Alyssa was my assistant manager at my restaurant. Yes, I did own a restaurant, it was a quick thing the owner was going to shut it down and I swooped in and bought it.

The doorbell rang and I heard my daughters run to answer. I closely followed and saw them open the door to Alyssa. Alyssa walked in and gave me a hug and told me not to worry and just relax the girls would be fine. I kissed my daughters and walked to the car waving goodbye as I climbed in.

I drove in silence to Bushwell plaza, I followed the same elevator up to floor 8, just like I used to…I knocked on the door and waited. Marisa opened the door and invited me inside. I tensed up when I heard Freddie coming. "Hey." He said

"Hi…" I muttered

"You look nice tonight." He told me after the door shut, with his mother gone.

"Um…thank you." I told him looking down at my ripped jeans and tank top

"Shall we?" he asked directing me to the kitchen

"Sure…" I sighed

"We have a lot to talk about." He said

"Yeah." I commented

We ate salad for dinner and once cleaned up sat opposite in the living room staring at each other. I waited for him to go off on me, but it never came. He calmly looked at me and finally spoke. "I know everything I've done has been wrong…I am so very sorry…I've made the love of my life, be afraid of me, and my own daughters fear me so much they cry at the sight of me."

"I…I want to give you a chance, but Beth doesn't understand, anything except you hurt her…" I told him

"I want you to know…I never meant to hurt her…Carly started the abuse…I tried to stop it…at first, but with all the kids and Carly it drove me to drink. Once I started drinking I changed…I was not the same person at all." He told me

"I want to believe you…I do…It's just hard without knowing what Carly has to say about all of this…I miss her…I miss our friendship…I miss you…" I whispered

"I miss you too…I love you Sam, I still do even if you can never forgive me I will always love you. I really will, you are the love of my life. I hope you'll give me a second chance…" just then the doorbell rang.

Freddie went to open it, I heard the voice behind the door and my heart stopped… "Hey baby."

**Alyssa's POV**

Bethany and Maddie were coloring when I got a text from Sam.

_ Carly somehow got out of jail. At Freddie's apartment… TRAPPED. I don't know what to do,.. Help me. _

_** I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm on my way. **_

"Hey girls?" I peeked my head into their room

"Yeah?" they said and looked up at me

"Let's go. We are running a quick little errand and then I'll take you to get ice cream." I told them

"Yay!" They jumped up and put on shoes and jackets and were in the car in 5 minutes

I hurry drove to the apartment and picked the girls up and carried them past the nasty doorman, and up to the apartment where I saw Carly and Freddie outside. "Girls, listen to me. I need you to sit right here and DO NOT move until me or your mommy come back okay?"

"Why?" Beth asked

"Do you understand? Do not move." I warned them

"Yes ma'am." They nodded looking scared

I walked over to Carly and Freddie and spoke up. "Hi, is Sam Puckett here? She said she'd be in this building if there was an emergency and there is." I lied (Thank you Sam for teaching me so well)

"Ummm…inside." Freddie hesitantly said

"SHES HERE!" Carly screamed about to storm in, but Freddie held her back while Sam rushed out and looked at me.

"Where are they?" She asked panicked

"Come on." I pulled her away from the scene. We turned the corner to see the girls sitting there with scared looks on their faces. "Come here babies." Sam said

They came into her arms and she hugged them tight. "You're okay girls…mommas here, momma wants ice cream. How about you?"

"YEAH!" they smiled

Once the girls were buckled in the car I turned to Sam. "You're such a good mother…" I told her

"Thank you. You'll be one when that time comes."

"Sam…I'm pregnant…" I told her

"I thought you weren't dating…" she looked at me skeptically

"I had a few drinks the other night, and my friend's boyfriend decided to take a turn with me…" she sighed "His names Kyle…he's a doctor, he doesn't know."

"Kyle? Kyle Adams?" I asked her

"How did you know?"

"He's my ex-husband…"

**Hey Guys! Short chapter I know! But I wanted to end it here! How do you feel about Alyssa having a bigger role in this story? Yes, no? Let me know in a review please. And anyone have a good story line for Carly? I want to bring her back but I don't have a good story line for her? Thoughts? PM me or leave it in a review. Have a good day! :) **


	13. IStartAgain

**Sam's POV**

2 months since Carly's return to Seattle…and since Alyssa told me she was pregnant with my ex-husbands baby…Her doctor's appointment was today and I told her I'd come with her. Freddie and I have been talking on the phone for 30 minutes twice a week. I want to build a relationship with him so then he can build one with the girls…I have full custody, but I won't deprive him of his children once he shows me he will love them.

Beth and Maddie were getting dressed. They chose to wear their matching pink and white striped sundresses. Freddie gave them those…they know mommy's friend bought them, Beth can't know. Beth isn't ready she's still in therapy…

Bethany is doing better, but when she sees a picture of him or him on the street she busts out in tears. Her therapist said it's normal after a traumatic experience with a person, especially a man. "Bethany! Can you come here my sweet?" I called for my daughter

"Yes momma." She came running in the room her hair half brushed. I took the hair brush from her and slowing began to brush her hair with gentle strokes. "Momma, what's wrong?"

"Beth baby…I need you to not get upset at what mommas about to say…" she turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes

"Okay…"

"You're daddy, he and I loved each other very very much…I still love him…I'm angry with him for everything he did to you…but I want to bring him back into our lives…not right now, not right away…but I want to slowly gain your trust to him…I know it'll be hard…but momma loves him…deep down…"

"Momma…I sorry…He love you too…I know…he kiss your picture when Carly turn away…when he drank he stopped but he loves you…I know he does…I learn to love him too." She said a little upset but not nearly screaming her head off in fear.

"Really baby?" I asked her tears in my own eyes

"Really mommy." She gave a small smile

**Carly's POV**

"Bye my babies…Momma loves you so much…I'll come and get you. I'll bring daddy too."

I walked out of social services office and left my babies crying…It broke my heart…I love them I really do…I'm on some new medication that's helped a lot. I'm still on watch 24/7 except with my kids…they gave me that time.

I walked out to the van waiting for me. They were taking me to all the people I need to make amends to, I needed this…Freddie was next…I'd have to tell him the truth…the truth about the affair…My kids weren't Freddie's and I feel so guilty about lying to him and Chris. Chris and I love each other…he's waiting for me…I love him…

We pulled up in front of Bushwell Plaza and I took a deep breath stepping out of the car with my guard. We walked to Freddie's apartment and I knocked on the door. To my surprise Freddie answered.

"What Carly?" he sighed

"We need to talk…" I told him

"Come in."

We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke up. "The kids aren't yours…they never were."

"I know." He told me

"How?" I asked

"After Sam got pregnant, I never tried for a child; I didn't want another child so I didn't do what you needed to conceive a child. You and Chris were happy enough so I didn't care. I never loved you, I never have. You are nothing to me. I love you but not the way I love Sam. Im sorry Carls." He got up and walked to the kitchen leaving me there dumb founded…

"So…you know about Chris too?" I called after him

"He was my best friend Carly…of course I knew who he was hooking up with. Who he fell in love with."

"Im so sorry Freddie…"

"Don't be. I never loved you." He said

**Sam's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot with my two girls fast asleep in the back. They didn't sleep well last night, I saw Alyssa waiting in the car crying her eyes out. I got out of the car and unbuckled Beth and put her on one hip and Maddie on the other…both so gorgeous they had their fathers beautiful eyes...

"Lyssa…" I knocked on her window

She stepped out of the car and we headed for the doctor. "What if something goes wrong? What if Im not ready to be a mother?" she threw out all the questions you could think of.

"Lyssa. Guess what. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I thought I had Freddie by my side, I did and I didn't. But look at me now, 5 ½ years later…I have the most wonderful life I could have ever imagined. A baby, while a lot of work, a wonderful blessing." I smiled at the two sleeping girls in my arms.

We walked in and Alyssas name was called almost imedantly. The doctor came in. "Hello. Who are you?" She directed the question at me

"My names Sam Puckett. Im Alyssas closest friend…the fathers not in the picture. Im just being here for her, I went through the same situation only 6 years ago." I explained putting a sleepy Maddie down. "Where are we momma?" she asked

"At Alyssas doctor. SHes gonna see her baby today." I told her

"Oh." She hoped up on my lap and sat quietly leaning aginst my free shoulder.

"Here we go." The doctor said "Well it seems your pretty far along. Almost 5 months."

"When did you find out?" I asked Lyssa

"2 months ago…I refused to belive it could be true….I was terrified…"

"Well you can tell the sex at this point do you wish to know?" the doctor said

"Yeah…"

"It looks like you've got a little boy on the way. Oh…" The doctor sighed

"What?" Alyssa gasped

"I lied. You have 2 little boys. Perfectly healthy." She smiled

"Start taking these and here are some things you need to know." The doctor rattled off everythning I once heard

"Boys…"Alyssa said once we got out to the car "I know nothing about boys…I grew up with 6 sisters…All of which had girls…We are an all girl family."

"Kyle's not. Don't tell him…you can't…he gets obsessive…please trust me…I was married to him…I know…please Lyssa."

**A/N: And…that's the end of this chapter! What'd ya think? Let me know in a review! Leave it right here. Hit that button, the one right there. Love y'all I'll update soon!**


	14. ILoveHateYou

**Sam's POV**

With the girls finally in bed for the night, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. I needed some caffeine to do the paper work from the restaurant. I heard a knock on the door. I hurried to answer it. The face I saw shocked me… "Carly…Freddie?" The two of them are back together…no…

"Sam…I'm only here as support. I'm not with her. They are." He said pointing to the guards.

"Come in…Quietly…" I mumbled

"Sam…I know how much I've done to you…you were my best friend and I knew you were in love with Freddie but I took him away anyway…I am so sorry…then I took your daughter…wow, way to be a good friend there…I am a horrible person, then I made sure you had the worst husband in the world…I set you and Kyle up it was so easy too…Sam…I am so incredibly sorry…" she had tears coming down her face

"Are you really?" I asked shivering at Freddie's hand on the small of my back

"I am…I want my best friends back…I want my kids back…" she was sobbing uncontrollably now

"We need to go now Ms. Shay." The guards told her

"Goodbye Sam…Freddie…" she walked out the door

"I can't believe that just happened…" I sighed

"Do you forgive her?" Freddie asked

"It will take time…especially with the girls but…I think I'll be able to." I sighed standing up

"Mommy…" I small voice said from behind me

"Beth, baby why are you awake?" I went and picked her up

"Bad dream…"she wiped her tears "My daddy used to make them go away before he was mean." She said still not seeing Freddie

"Do you want daddy to make them go away now?" I asked her and she nodded

"Freddie?"

"Daddy?" she voice shook

"Baby girl…I'm not here to be mean…I love you so much Princess, and I'm so sorry for what I did…can I be your forever daddy now?" he carefully asked

"Daddy!" she reached for him crying

"I'll go check on Maddie." I said as he followed me up to the girl's room

"Daddy?" I heard Bethany say

"Yes Princess."

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too Angel." He kissed her forehead and laid her in bed and started humming a song.

"Is that?" I started

"The song that we had our first kiss to." He gave a small smile

He sang Bethany to sleep and we came back down stairs and sat on the couch with me. "So…what does this mean now?" he asked

"I guess we change to a new custody agreement…I mean…it makes sense…right?"

"No…I meant with us…" he said "I love you Sam…I've always loved you and I know you love me too…"

"I can't Freddie. I've been hurt by too many to let you in."

"Sam, please…I love you so much…I've missed you like crazy…" He begged

I looked into his eyes and before thinking I pulled him close and kissed him, with a passion I could deny… "Sorry…" I said when I pulled back breathless

"Don't be." He said pulling me in for another kiss

"Freddie stop…I can't do this…"

"You just did." He said

"And it was a mistake. I have two daughters asleep upstairs."

"So do I!" he said

"And we are down here making out? What if they wake up? And see they're mother all over the man who abandoned them? Beth may be better, but Maddie knows nothing about you except the very little he loved someone else speech."

"I abandoned them!? You were the one who left not me!" he defended

"But you did nothing to keep me when I was with Kyle! I dated Kyle to fill the void of missing you! And Kyle was worse! I hated him! He hurt me both emotionally and physically but it's not like anyone cared!" I yelled and fell in a heap on the floor crying

"He hit you?" Freddie asked kneeling beside me

"Yes…I can never be with anyone because of the scars…the bruises…everything…" I sighed.

"Take your shirt off." He ordered

"Excuse me?" I said

"I want to see where he hit you. It's not like I haven't seen your gorgeous body before."

"Okay…" I slowly peeled my shirt off being left in only my bra. I revealed the scars on my back.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." He mumbled softly stroking the scars

"Freddie, I'm fine…really. It's been almost 5 years."

"And you are still hurting." He said.

**Freddie's POV**

After Sam and I finished talking about all that's happened I made out a bed on the couch. I assumed Sam would go up to her room, but instead she curled up next to me on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked

"I don't want to be alone…the girls sleep with me normally, but they are sound asleep in their beds…" she mumbled

"Want to go to your room then? More space." I told her.

"No funny business…seriously." She told me getting up

"I know. Let's go." We walked up to her bedroom and I saw a wedding photo of her and Kyle smashed on the floor

"Sam? Why are all these still here?" I asked looking at all the pictures

"I haven't slept in here since he left. I packed his stuff and threw that picture at him." She said picking up the broken remains

"Where do you sleep?"

"The chair in the girl's room…"

"Let's get this cleaned up." I told her

"Tomorrow…I want to sleep." She begged

**The next morning **I got up before Sam woke up and I cleared out her bedroom. Every picture everything that was Kyle related. I put it in a box and she could decide what to do from there. "Daddy?" Bethany said later while I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast

"Good morning Princess!" I said

"Did you stay here?" she asked

"Mommy needed me so I stayed on the couch." I said

"Oh…okay…" she said as Maddie and Sam entered the room

"Morning girls!" I said tossing a pancake on a plate

"Pancakes!" they all 3 cheered

"Mommy always burns them." Maddie said

"One time! And your never gonna let me live it down!" Sam tickled her daughter.

The girls laughed and played while I quietly watched out of the corner of my eye while finishing breakfast. I wanted this life…

"Breakfast!" I called placing the plates around the table.

We ate breakfast and Maddie stared at me the whole time wondering about me…

"Girls go get dressed for school." Sam said

Once they were dressed and ready for school Sam walked them out to the bus stop while I cleaned the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard a horrifying noise…the squeaking of tires and a crash and metal twisting all around. I ran out the door and saw smoke everywhere… "Sam! Maddie! Bethany!" I screamed…but there was only a cloud of black smoke filling the air.

**Cliffhanger! What'd ya think?I have the next chapter mostly written so if ya give me a few reviews I'll post it either tonight or tomorrow! Until then why don't you leave me a review! Have a wonderful evening! **


	15. IAm Going to Die

_**Previously on IGoodbye…**_

_**Suddenly I heard a horrifying noise…the squeaking of tires and a crash and metal twisting all around. I ran out the door and saw smoke everywhere… "Sam! Maddie! Bethany!" I screamed…but there was only a cloud of black smoke filling the air.**_

**Sam's POV**

_ The black smoke was so thick…I can't breathe…Where are my daughters! I wanted to scream for them but I couldn't catch my breath. I felt something latch onto my leg and then onto my other leg…without seeing I felt for their faces…I bent down and pulled them in a hug…They were okay…or alive anyway. _

_ I picked them up and put them on my hips…where was Freddie? He should have been here helping us by now. I heard a faint cry in the distance...I listened closely. "Sam! Beth! Maddie!" it was Freddie! _

_ I heard the fire trucks and emergency vehicles coming. I don't remember what happened…I remember talking happily with my girls…but other than that…nothing…the smoke was lifting slightly…I could make out figures running towards us…I was getting light-headed…I set the girls down just as a fireman came our way. He saw us._

_ Everything was spinning…the black taking over again…_

**Freddie's POV**

I saw the man hand two small figures to a medical personal and I ran for them. It was the girls…

"Oxygen stat!" he yelled

"Bethany! Maddie!" they barley opened their eyes at me…

"Stop!" A man put his arm in front of me

"Please I need to see my daughters! And their mother! Where is she?" I pleaded just as I saw a lifeless Sam being put in an ambulance…

"SAM!" I screamed

"Sir, your wife is in a serious condition as are your daughters; we are transporting them to Seattle hospital ASAP. Would you like to ride with your wife or daughters?"

"I don't know…whose worse off?" I asked

"The girls little bodies may not be able to take this…" he sighed

"Let's go." I said jumping in the ambulance with my daughters praying Sam would understand

**Kyle's POV  
** I got an emergency call of 3 serious conditions coming in. 2 5 year old girls and a 26 year old female. I headed to the ER and prepared for the situation with my partners. They came zooming in, I took the 27 year old female and they took the girls. When I arrived in the room I looked closely at the woman. "Sam…" I said "I always knew you'd get yourself in trouble…" I said checking her vitals.

She had almost no oxygen, it wasn't good.

I checked in on the girls and they were actually doing better. They're small bodies are pulling in more oxygen than expected. Sam on the other hand wasn't doing well yet.

**Freddie's POV**

I've tried to check on Sam, but because she was still a Puckett they wouldn't give me any information. I was allowed to be with the girls, since I was their biological father and they have records on that. They were still sleeping but breathing on their own so that's the good thing. "Da…daddy…" Bethany coughed

"Hey, baby…how ya feeling?" I asked stroking her hair softly

"Whe…where's mo…mommy?" she asked

"I don't know baby doll…I wish I did, but they won't tell me anything…"

"Mommy!" Maddie screamed

"Maddie, baby calm down…" I said turning to her. "I'll find mommy, as soon as Aunt Melanie gets here."

"I'm here!" she said with a newborn in a sling on her body.

"I didn't realize…" "It's fine. Girls how are you? Are you okay?" she asked

"Find mommy!" they cried

"They won't give me information because we aren't married."

"I got this. Stay here." She said

**Melanie's POV**

"I'm looking for my sister, Sam Puckett." I said to the lady at the desk while resituating Brandon, my 3 week old son.

"Room 187." She said

I rushed down and saw her lying there. "Sam Joy Puckett…you are strong, you are tough, breath!" I told her "Wake up so you can meet your nephew!"

I heard her take a gasp of air…not a ton, not enough to get her off oxygen yet but enough for her to wake up. "Mel…" she mumbled

"Hey, your girls are worried about you…don't talk…relax."

She nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

'No' motion

"Are you okay?"

'Yes' motion

Okay…so this isn't so bad…she is okay, she just can't breathe by herself yet.

**Sam's POV  
** I want to see Freddie…why isn't he here with me…Why can't I breath? I need Freddie…

"Hello Samantha." That voice said

I looked to see Dr. Kyle Adams…

"Looks like you got into a little trouble didn't you? I knew you'd end up like this one day and I could just click one little switch and your girls would grow up without a mother. _Click!"_ he laughed as he held his finger on the on/off switch for oxygen

My eyes wide as I tried not to cry…I knew these were my final moments…he was going to kill me…all because I lost his son… _Freddie…I love you…I'm sorry I can't be with you…Tell the girls how much mommy loves them and will miss them…_

"Thinking about the girls and their daddy are you?" he said "Well they won't miss a pathetic thing like you, not when Melanie can easily take your place, or even Alyssa, and my sons…the ones your 'hiding' from me…I would torture her, but I can't risk my sons lives." He laughed… it gave me chills to my spine

"Kyle!" I heard Alyssa's voice "Leave her alone or I'll kill myself and your sons."

I looked at Alyssa with pleading eyes to go…I begged her to just go.

"You wouldn't dare." He countered

"Watch me. Now leave her alone or I will." she grabbed a knife from her back pocket

His finger lingered on the switch as he and Alyssa stared each other down. I really am going to die and watch my best friend die too….

**A/N: Wow…two chapters in a row…I'm being mean aren't I? I'm sorry guys! But don't worry next chapter I won't end in too much of a cliffhanger! ;) Maybe! Haha. Review to get more!**


	16. ILose you, or not? What?

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with so much sadness so much guilt and grief as they lowered the casket in the ground…she was gone…it broke my heart to watch her go…the girls stood in front of me crying their little eyes out…they loved her so much and it's because of him she's dead…Melanie and her had been so close too…how's the restaurant going to run without her?

I can't believe after everything that she's gone through that she's gone just like that…what are we going to do without her? It hurts so much to see her this way…the girls threw a rose in on top of the box and hugged each other and cried. They were so little, but understood what death was…she was gone… I had barely gotten a chance to know her and she was gone…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We pulled into the driveway after the funeral and I got the girls out of the car, while Sam trudged in the house still crying. **(Okay, in your review be honest. How many of you thought it was Sam?) **

"Sam…honey I'm so sorry, about Alyssa…" I pulled her into my arms

"It's not fair…she was so young…so innocent…It should've been me!" she sobbed

"Sam, baby, don't say that…please don't say that…"

"I watched him kill her! He tried to get the knife from her and he stabbed her…right in the stomach…she waved goodbye to me…"she sobbed into my chest.

"Oh…baby…I know…I know…Shhhh, I'm so sorry this happened…it's not fair, you couldn't do anything to stop it though…it's not your fault…" I told her

"Yes it is…If I hadn't told Alyssa to avoid Kyle he wouldn't be angry with me or her."

"He's in jail now…it's okay; he is not getting out anytime soon trust me Princess…" I hushed her

"I just hate it…she didn't deserve this! She should be here with me right now!"

"She is here. She will always be here…In your heart, in mine, in the girls…she was so loved by this family." I told her just as there was a knock on the door

"Seattle police department!" they yelled

"Yes officers." I said

"Sam Puckett?" they asked bypassing me

"Yes…" she sighed

"We are very sorry for your loss…but are you aware that Alyssa had a twin sister who we believe may have been the one killed…"

"What? No…it was Alyssa…I know it was…" she told them

"Here are their most recent pictures." The officer handed them to Sam. The one marked Alyssa showed a small bump on her stomach where her babies were growing the other labeled Cathy was skinny like the girl she saw killed…

"So…where…where is Alyssa?" Sam asked

"We thought you may know, where she lives, works, things like that?"

"Okay…she lived in ummm…she lived 30 minutes from here, but Kyle knew that she wouldn't be there if he found out. The restaurant she has to be there. She has keys to everything!" Sam said

"Including the safe?" they asked

"No. Only I have a key to that."

"Okay shall we go?" they asked

"Yes, Freddie can you stay with the girls…check on them don't tell them any of this please. I don't want them to get their hopes up."

"Okay, I love you baby." I told her

**Sam's POV**

I unlocked the door and heard immediate movement in the back. "Alyssa!" I called

"S-Sam…is you alone?" I heard her call

"No…but come out…you're okay to come out." I called

I saw her come to the front and the cops lowered their weapons seeing as it was just her. "It's really you." I started to cry

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Cathy got killed pretending to be you." I told her

"My sister died for me?" She asked

"Yes."

"She always told me that she'd save me one day…" she wiped some stray tears

"Let's go home." I said leading her to the car

Once we arrived back at the house Alyssa went to the guest room and laid down.

"Thank you Ms. Puckett." The cops said leaving my house

"Sam?" Freddie entered from the kitchen

"She's alive…we found her…her and the boys are fine." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"The girls are in your room. They are waiting for you to wake them up." He told me

I walked up the stairs checking in on Lyssa who was asleep in the guest room, then headed with Freddie behind me to my bedroom. "Mommy!" Bethany said shooting out of bed

"Baby girl why are you awake?" I asked her

"I saw Alyssa go in the guest room. Is that really her?"

"Maddie…" I gently shook my daughter awake "I need to tell you girls something…" They sat on my lap and Freddie sat rubbing my back

"What mommy?" Sleepy Maddie rubbed her eyes

"Do you girls understand that mommy and Aunt Melanie are twins? And you two are twins." I asked them

"Yeah…" they mumbled

"Well Alyssa had a twin. Cathy…Cathy knew her sister was in trouble and so she's the one we buried…Alyssa was hiding from a very bad man that wanted to hurt her and her babies…" I told them

"So Lyssa really alive?" they smiled

"Yes. And she's here, but she's asleep so we can talk to her in the morning. Its bedtime." Freddie told the girls

"Can we sleep with you mommy?" Beth asked

"Sure." I told them

That night they slept between Freddie and me while Freddie and I just smiled at our daughters and each other…

**A/N what did you think? REVIEW! Bit of a twist I know. ;)**


	17. IHave A Son

**Alyssa's POV**

It's my 7th month of pregnancy, and Sam is taking me to the doctor to check up on things today. I was laying in the guest room just relaxing, I've been to stressed out lately, so Dr. Sam put me on bed rest so I couldn't do anything. She's got the girls checking on me like every 30 minutes. I heard the phone ring and I knew Sam got it in her bedroom, I could barely hear her.

"Hey!" she said "You think you really will?" She asked whoever she was talking to "Why do you need me? Okay okay…I'll be there in 15 minutes." She hung up the phone

She came into the room and said "Hey Lyss…I need to go help a friend, I'll have Freddie take you if that's okay?"

"Yeah…you can do that." I sighed

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah." I told her

"Okay, call me after." She said walking out the door heading to talk to Freddie

****Later****

Freddie pulled into the parking lot and helped me out of the car while the girls unbuckled and hopped out meeting at the passenger side door like they are told too. I hobble into the office my crew in tow. "Alyssa Davis." I told the lady

"Come on in." A nurse told me

I walked in with Freddie and the girls behind me. "Are these your family members?" the kind nurse asked me

"Ummm…no just friends I've been staying with…my best friend couldn't come so she sent them instead." I explained

"Oh, sounds complicated." She sighed

"It's a little complicated…or a lot…" I mumbled.

They examined me and explained that in the last few months of pregnancy the babies could come at any time. My sons were well developed and in the next few months I needed to take it easy and not do too much. "Thank you have a wonderful day!" They said as we were walking out the door

**Sam's POV**

I watched as Carly and Chris stood waiting for their kids to be released to them. When someone brought out the baby I saw Carly's eyes light up. "Come here my Sweet." She held her 8 month old close to her… "I love you; mommy loves you so so much." She handed the baby off to Chris.

Next I saw the twins come out and the oldest boy.

**(A/N: I honestly never intended to make Carly and the kids a big part of the story but I changed my mind so I'm renaming the kids if I gave them names (And ages). **

**Oldest boy- Matt- 4**

**Twins (Boy and girl) Brandon and Brenda- 3**

**8 month old- Sarah.) Sorry if I already named them! I just don't remember! )**

Carly looked so happy, like her old self…she hugged her kids and smiled… "Mommy's missed all of you…come here Matt…Brandon…Brenda…I love you." She kissed each of their heads and introduced them to their real father Chris. I don't understand why she did all this in the first place. Why not just marry Chris, instead of Freddie, why put him through all this?

"Sam Puckett?" A lady came up to me with some papers "You're the witness to the release of perfectly healthy and non-physically abused children correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I said

"If you ever see anything strange and unusual with this children being released to Carly Shay and Chris James call this number here." She said and handed me a pen to sign the other papers

I went over to Carly. "Don't hurt any of them." I warned them both "I will personally take them away from you. And I mean it. I saw what you did to my daughter and I won't watch it happen to your own children." With that I walked out of the office.

I got in my car and started for home. When I got home Freddie's car was in the driveway, but so was someone else's. Does he have a hook-up buddy now?" I said both annoyed and hurt

I walked in and saw broken glasses shattered on the floor…scared to speak I walked into the kitchen and saw my girls tied up to chairs with tape over their mouths and Freddie laying in the floor unconscious… "Freddie!" I whispered "Girls are you okay?" I asked carefully removing the tape "Who did this?" I asked as I heard Alyssa scream

I grabbed my cell and called 9-1-1. I explained the way I found my family and what was going on upstairs, I quietly headed upstairs while on the phone with the operator. Alyssa was tied to the bed with Kyle hovering over her… "Kyle get out of here now!" I screamed

"So you know him?"

"He's a horrible man."

"Ahhh, Sammy…how nice to see you up and out of bed. How are you doing?" he walked over to me caressing my face

I slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me or anyone I love." I snapped at him

I heard the police barge in. I heard them running up the stairs but one called over a radio there were victims in the kitchen so a few ran down. "Freeze!" they yelled entering the room

"We were just playing a friendly game right honey?" he looked at me

"I am not your honey!" I snapped at him. He grabbed my waist and pulled a gun out and put it to my head. "Tell the nice officers nothing's wrong and they can go now."

"Sir, put the gun down now." One of the officers yelled

"We play this cat and mouse game all the time she knows better." He said

I looked at Alyssa lying tied helplessly to the bed…she looked in so much pain…that's when I saw it. Kyle had come here to induce labor and take the babies. "Help her! She's in labor!" I yelled and Kyle grabbed my mouth and put his finger on the trigger. The officers ran to Alyssa and Kyle pulled me from the room and raced out to his car. He jumped in after pushing me in. He took off.

**Kyle's POV**

"Listen here Princess…you and I are going to have some fun, or everyone you love will die. Including Carly, and the kids…Miss. Benson, everyone. Melanie too." I told Sam

"Don't hurt them!" I begged "What do you want from me? I'll do anything…please just don't hurt my family."

"I want a son." He stated clearly

"I won't sleep with you. I've been down this road once I won't do it again."

"Then I'll have Melanie killed first…One little phone call." I said picking up my phone

"NO!" she cried

"Then DO IT!" I screamed getting out at a motel and ripping her out of the car "Your name is Julie Mason. GOT IT?" I yelled

She nodded and we walked in hats and sunglasses on. "I need a room please." She said

"Name?" he asked

"Julie Mason. 1 night only please…" she said handing him cash so they couldn't track us

I was holding her from behind not enough to look suspicious, but enough to where she felt the gun in the loop of my pocket. "Thank you." She said as he handed her a key

"Ma'am are you okay?" he said looking at us

"Yes. I'm okay." She smiled

We walked to our room and she opened the door. "Get on the bed." I told her

I closed the curtains, and sat on the bed next to her. "Oh, Princess why did I ever leave you…you're so beautiful…" she flinched at my touch. I slapped her, not hard enough for it to be heard but enough to straighten her out

"I'm sorry…" she whispered

"It's time…take off your clothes for me…give me a real show baby." I pushed her off the bed

**Freddie's POV**

The cops weren't doing anything about the fact Kyle kidnapped Sam and was doing who knows what to her…I was at the hospital with the girls and Alyssa. They checked me and the girls out then we rushed to find Alyssa. She was in premature labor. She was doing well, I was trying to tell her to stop stressing out to keep her calm…she was better. I called Carly…Carly of all people to come and get the girls.

There was a knock on the door. It was Carly. "Hey…how are you doing?" she asked all of us

"Not great." We said

"Beth, Maddie come here." I told them Carly had changed her appearance some so Bethany didn't seem to recognize her.

"This is Carly. She is going to take you and take good care of you, I need to stay here and keep an eye out for mommy…"

"You're…you're…my fake mommy! NO!" Bethany screamed

"Bethany…come here baby…" I said "She won't hurt you…I promise…if she does, call me." I said handing her and Maddie phones. I paid for them they has Sam and Mines number in case of an emergency. "Hit the 2 button and call if you need me. Okay?"

"Yes, daddy." They nodded and left with Carly

**Sam's POV  
** I felt so dirty…so used…the man who used to love me…treated me like this…I stepped in the shower and tried to scrub off the feeling of him touching me…he used me…he used anyone he could…I could still feel him…I hated it…I want the feeling to be gone…I want to feel Freddie's arms around me…protecting me…I love him and now I may never see him or the girls again.

"Sammy…Princess…it's time to get out. We need to get on the road." Kyle said from the bedroom

"Okay." I called. There was no hope of escape or writing a message for someone…so I got out and dried my skin hoping the feeling would go away. I looked in the mirror…I saw the bruise where he grabbed my waist…I got dressed and walked out to him. "I'm ready…" I sighed

I willingly got back in the car knowing it was no hope. We took off…

****3 days later****

We are in Connecticut now…he'll take me anywhere to get away from Seattle…He handcuffed me to the seat in the car and went into a drugstore. I knew what he was buying…hair-dye, pregnancy tests…he's been doing it every night…I just try and see Freddie…but it's hopeless…

He came out with a dozen bags and a huge smile on his face. "When we get to the hotel here's what you are going to do. You are going to dye your hair, and I'm going to give you a haircut. Understand?" he said

"Yeah…" I sighed

"UNDERSTANND!?" he screamed grabbing my leg tight enough to bruise. "Yes sir!" I said

"Good." He smirked and drove to our hotel

Same drill every time but this time staying for 3 nights. Cash paid, stay in room, don't try and escape…blah blah blah…I know…

"Go dye your hair." He told me…

Freddie loves my blond curls…now they were going to be black… I got in the shower and rinsed my hair and followed all the instructions. Once I was done I dried my hair and looked in the mirror…I was a different person…a dirty person…

"You look beautiful sweetie." Kyle told me kissing me. When I didn't return the kiss he slapped me… I leaned in and kissed him with as much force as I could…

"Let's cut it now." He smiled getting scissors.

I watched as my hair fell to the ground… He cut it to just above my shoulders and told me to straighten it. So I did…

"Beautiful." He said when I was done. He came to me and shoved his tough down my throat…I could only comply…if not who knows my punishment this time.

"Are you ready?" He smirked at me

"Yes…" I said

"Give me a show!" he smiled ripping my shirt off of me

I slowly began to undress trying to be as seductive as possible...in my bra and panties and crawled up on the bed with him and started to kiss his naked chest…I started at his pant line and worked my way up to nibbling on his ear…he rolled over so he was on top and looked at my body. He tore the rest of my clothes off and I did the same to him…I learned to give it my best in order to survive…

"When do you think I'll get pregnant?" I asked him

"Tonight…" he growled.

****6 months later****

**Freddie's POV**

It's been 6 months since Sam went missing…the police have a search out everywhere, but they aren't hopeful. The girls cry their selves to sleep and Alyssa is now living here with her 6 month old sons, Liam, and Toby. She is juggling the girls and them and I'm helping with all of them too, but I have to work because we need some source of income.

"Daddy…" Bethany came up to me

"Yes Sweetie…" I sighed

"Is mommy dead?" she asked tears in her eyes

I picked her up and put her in my lap. "No. I don't know where she is…or how she is. But she isn't dead."

"Okay…" she sighed

MY daughters think their mother is dead and it's all my fault….I wasn't there to protect her. "Oh Sammy…" I sighed looking at her picture… "This is all my fault…I love you so much."

**Kyle's POV  
** "YOU STUPID SLUT!" I screamed at her "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME A SON! NOT A DAUGHTER!" I threw a glass across the room at her

"I'm…I'm sorry! We...we can try again after she's born! Please…just don't hurt us…" she begged

"So you will stay with me and keep trying for a son until I get one?" I asked her surprised

"Yes, as long as you don't harm our daughter." She said standing up to be eye level with me

"Fine. But I will not love her." I told her grabbing her wrists and handcuffing her to the bed post. I couldn't take any chances. I walked out of the house Id started renting, and got in the car. I drove to the beach and saw a woman about 19. "Hey pretty lady." I smiled at her

She blushed. "Hi. I'm Amanda. You are?"

"The man of your dreams…wanna come to dinner with me?" I flirted

"Umm…sure." She said getting in the car with me

I drove us to a motel after dinner. We booked a room. After the fun was had, I left her sleeping naked under the sheets and headed back to Sam. I of course left my number just in case she wanted to play again.

"Where have you been? "Sam asked me "You've been gone 6 hours…" she cried out in pain when I grabbed her face

"That's not your concern." I spat out

*****1 Year later*****

**Sam's POV**

I carefully put Zoe in her bassinet she was 7 months old, and I was 5 months pregnant…with a boy. Kyle was so happy…he actually began treating me civilized. He told me as soon as our son is born I can go home…he already bought Zoe and I our tickets out of this place…When Zoe was born she had a head full of hair. Blond curls…just like mine used to be…The black was fading, you can almost fully see the blond again. I've washed it out multiple times and it has helped a lot. My hair is also almost the length it used to be, it's began to curl again too.

I miss Freddie…and the girls…they turned 6 last week…I hope Freddie did something special for them.

"Oh Sammy." Kyle called

"Yes Kyle?" I whispered

"How's my little boy today?" He kissed my tummy

"He's moving a lot…but the doctor said it was very normal and that he was super healthy." I told him

"Oh good! Can't have my little man be anything but perfect." Kyle rubbed my stomach "Get on the bed." He ordered

I carefully sat down on the bed. He pulled my shirt off and began kissing me and caressing my large stomach. "You get more beautiful each time I see your body." He told me nibbling my ear.

"Kyle…I don't think this is good for the baby…" I told him as he began to remove both our clothes.

"After month 3 this is healthy, it speeds development." He told me

"But Kyle haven't I done enough for you…I'm giving you a son after all…please don't keep doing this…and not with Zoe here either." I begged

"Fine." He ripped up Zoe's bassinet and placed it in the bathroom shutting the door. "Where were we?"

Only 4 more months and I'll be free of him…

**A/N: So this is a little different than most my chapters…a little more intense. What are your thoughts and recations to this chapter? Like hate? Leave me a review please and tell me what you thought. Sorry I skipped around so much.**


	18. Iam Free Maybe

**Freddie's POV**

It's been almost 1 year and 4 months since I've seen Sam…the police have stopped looking…they declared her dead. I don't believe that. The girls are forgetting her…but I'm not…I still hope and pray to find her. Alyssa's moved out, she moved in with her boyfriend they've been dating since the twins were born. Now it's me and the girls…they hardly talk about Sam anymore…they just pretend to have a mom.

"Maddie! Give me that back!" Bethany screamed

"NO its mine! Mommy gave it to me!" I walked in the room as they yelled this. "Guys mommy gave you both one."

I pointed to the one across the room and Maddie ran to get it… "MINE!" she screamed

"I think it's time for a nap! Wanna lay down with daddy?" I asked

"Yay!" They cheered grabbing their bears and following me to Sam's room and we lay down. They were asleep instantly and I laid there thinking about my Sammy… I know Kyle didn't kill her…he wanted a son, he wants Sam to give him that, so he's forced her to sleep with him…that's so easy to figure out.

**Sam's POV**

"Come on Sammy baby…just push." Kyle said holding my hand. I was in labor with his son.

"I can't…" I sighed breathless

"You can." He spat in my ear

I was so weak…I gave it one final push and heard the scream of a baby. I told the nurses beforehand that Kyle was not allowed to touch the baby. They agreed but didn't understand, they took the baby to the nursery. "Where did my son go?" Kyle said once it was the two of us again

"I want your word that I can go home now." I told him

"Not until my son is softly in my arms." He retorted

"Then you'll not get him. I can put him up for adoption. I want my plane ticket…I want out of here Kyle. I gave you what you wanted. You've kept me locked up for almost a year and a half. Let me go." I told him

"Fine!" he screamed and threw a plane ticket at me. "It's set for next Friday we will all be home by then, so you can do the mommy thing for a week and then leave my son with me."

"Okay." I sighed cuddling the tickets to me and closing my eyes…

…

It was the Friday for the flight. Kyle was fast asleep in the bed, he drank himself into coma last night so he'd sleep for hours…The plane would be gone before he woke up. I grabbed all the kids' things and put Zoe's stroller in the car and her in her car seat. I had a sling for Alex, but he was in his car seat for now. I got them loaded and took off for the airport…I wasn't leaving my son. He was crazy to think I would do that.

The kids were quiet the whole ride, Since Alex was only 2 weeks old he was sound asleep for now, and Zoe was happily playing with her binkies. They had only a few things…mainly necessities. When we eventually arrived at the airport I unloaded and got the kids as quick as possible. All I had was their stuff I didn't bother with any of mine.

I pushed Zoe's stroller/airplane adjustable seat through the airport to security. Alex was in the sling and the diaper bag on my shoulder. Security is difficult with 2 very young children. Once I made it through security and to the gate the plane to Seattle was boarding. We got on quickly and I got settled. Zoe's stroller transitions to an airplane seat so I did that and put a sleeping Alex in my arms more comfortably. It was a straight through flight, no stops. So I wouldn't have to deal with moving them. They were still boarding so I asked the gentleman in the next row if I could borrow his phone quickly. I dialed Freddie's number.

Sadly I got his voicemail. "Hey…Freddie…its Sam, I'm on a plane on the way to Seattle…please pick me…us up at the airport. I really need to see you and my little girls…I'm okay…please come…I love you so much Freddie. Give the girls my love and kisses…bye. I love all of you." I handed the man his phone back

"Wait…you're Sam Puckett? The woman missing for like a year?" he asked

"Yeah…I was abducted…it's a long and complicated story…I just want to be with my family again…I have two additional unplanned kids now and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with 4 kids 2 of which our my boyfriends, these two my ex-husband/abductor…" I told him adjusting Alex again. I had to be so carful, him being so young.

"I'm Matt." He introduced himself.

"I'm Sam, but you knew that. This is Alex, and Zoe." I said

**Freddie's POV**

I heard my phone ring, but the girls were in their room and I was cooking in the kitchen. It rang voicemail, so I cleaned up and went over to it. It was a number I didn't know. I hit listen.

The voice I heard on the other line made my heart race. _"Hey…Freddie…its Sam, I'm on a plane on the way to Seattle…please pick me…us up at the airport. I really need to see you and my little girls…I'm okay…please come…I love you so much Freddie. Give the girls my love and kisses…bye. I love all of you."_

I listen to it about 15 times making sure it was her. "MADDIE, BETHANY! Get down here NOW!" I screamed

"Daddy what's wrong?" they asked

"Mommy's coming home! We need to go get her." I told them picking them up and racing to the car. I buckled them in and got in the driver seat. She didn't say when she'd be here or anything so we waited. The girls had toys and things to keep them occupied. I waited for a number to call me. I waited for my Sammy.

**3 hours later**

My phone began ringing it was the same number. "Sam!" I picked it up

"Freddie…" she cried

"Sam, honey are you here in Seattle?" I asked her

"Yes…I'm here. Waiting at southwest. Outside baggage claim, but Freddie…I have a daughter…and a newborn son…I can explain everything, just not right now." She said afraid of my reaction

"I don't need an explanation…I just need you. I'm on my way my sweet." She hung up and I raced to baggage claim. That's when I saw her…her hair had black in it and she looked 10 years older…I got out of the car. The girls had fallen asleep. There was a man with her. "Sam?" I said

"Freddie…this is Matt, he let me use his phone…he wanted to make sure I got to you softly…" she saw my discomfort with him there. I relaxed.

"Come here Sam…" I said to her. She had a baby in a stroller and one in a sling.

She came to me. She flinched slightly at my touch but relaxed into my arms…I could feel her tears cascading down her face… "I want to go home Freddie…Take me home…"

"Let's go…" I said I put the girl in between the twins and Sam was just going to hold the boy since the car wasn't big enough, nor did we have a car seat.

**Sam's POV**

We rode in silence for a while the kids all asleep, before I spoke up. "I'm so sorry." I looked down

"For what Princess?" he asked

"Never calling…never trying to get home…I let him…I let him do things to me…things I never wanted…things that…" I was crying too hard to speak

"Sam…let's talk about this later, okay?" he rested his hand on mine "What are their names?"

"That's Zoe, she's 1 year old now…this is Alex, he's only 2 weeks old…I was supposed to leave him with Kyle, but I couldn't I didn't have the heart to leave my son…my only son with a monster…we need to find a new house…we can stay at your mom's…anywhere…he can't find us there…not again."

"I already called her." He told me "She just rented Carly and Spencer's old apartment for us. There's not a ton of room, but enough to get by for a little while…"

"Okay…" I sighed

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up to an empty house. I went upstairs to check on my son, I opened the door and walked to the crib. There was a blue bundle, but it wasn't moving. I picked it up to find it was a teddy bear. "UGGGG! She got away again!" I screamed kicking the crib over

That's when I saw a piece of paper fall to the floor.

_**Kyle,**_

_**I can't do this…I know your little schemes. I had to take your son from you.**_

_**~A **_

A? So it wasn't Sam? Who is A? Wait…Amanda…the 19 year old from the other day…she knew everything? Sam planned this. Now she has my son and Sam has the girl. "I can handle this. I'll find her."

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time sorry! Spoiler! Kyle won't be in this much longer! YAY! (HAPPY DANCE) **

**SeddieFan99-I'm updating! Woot Woot! Haha. Thanks for your reviews!**

**MegColes- Kyle did end up letting Sam leave, but it doesn't mean he won't find her despite what happened in this chapter… ;) **

**LadyJames- I started out to make Kyle like this great guy and I kinda liked him, or course I liked Seddie more, but Kyle was good for Sam during Freddie's little breakdown. Haha**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**


	19. Iflashback

**I don't own ICARLY**

_Words in italics are flashbacks!_

**Sam's POV**

I held my little girls close to me as if I'd never let go. We got to the apartment where they had then woken up and I grabbed them into a hug. "Baby girls…I missed you so much. I love you so so so much." I kissed their heads

"Mommy…did that mean man have you?" Maddie asked

"Yes he did…but mommy got away from him…it took a long time, but mommy had to go, she needed you. And Freddie very much. Did Freddie take good care of you? Did he do anything for your birthday?"

"He was the best, mommy!" Bethany said

"He invited all our school friends and gave us a big birthday bash! It was soooo much fun there was cake and ice cream and healthy snacks too of course." Maddie went on and on

I heard a shrill cry from the baby monitors that Freddie had brought over along with some bassinets and he was going to bring the cribs over tomorrow. "Want to meet your baby brother?" I asked the girls

"Yeah." They said

I walked up to the nursery/Carly's former room. I picked Alex up out of the pink bassinet and held him close of me, one thing that puts him to sleep. "This is your baby brother Alex. You have a little sister too. Her name is Zoe; she's with daddy right now though." I explained to them

"Can I hold him?" Beth asked

"Sure." I set her up on the rocking chair and put a few pillows around her to stabilize her. I handed over Alex and told her to support his head. She held him carefully, and cooed over him. She was the perfect big sister…so was Maddie.

"SAM!" I heard Freddie call. I took Alex from Maddie, who had been holding him after Beth and headed down the stairs to see Freddie with his hands full of grocery's and Zoe holding on his leg.

I grabbed my camera and with one hand took a few pictures. "Sorry it's too cute." I smiled and kissed Freddie

"Zoe, come here." The toddler came over to me and crawled into my free arm

"Ma!" she clapped

"What?" I gasp

"Ma!" she put her hands on either side of my face. "I am your mama!" I hugged her

…

Once the kids were all in bed for the night, Freddie and I took a seat on the couch… "I've missed you so much." I told him

**Freddie's POV**

** "**I've missed you too, baby." I kissed her

"I'm so sorry…" she started to cry

"Why baby?" I asked her

"I did things…things for him…things with him…and I hated it…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed

"Sammy…I know you didn't cause any of this…none of this is your fault. I love you no matter what happened…" I pulled her into my arms

"He….he was horrible Freddie…he did so many things to me….

_**Flashback. (Sam's POV)**_

_ "Kyle…I'm so sorry…it's a girl…" I told him _

_ "YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME A SON NOT A DAUGHTER!" he screamed at me and threw glass at me_

_ "I'm…I'm so sorry! We can try again after she's born…Please…just don't hurt us!" I begged him_

_ "So you'll stay and keep trying until I get a son?" he asked the anger fuming in his eyes_

_ "Yes…just please don't harm our daughter…" I pleaded_

_ He stormed out of the house and didn't return for 6 hours. I remained handcuffed to the bed. When he returned he hit me and beat on me for at least an hour. _

_ The next few months were horrible…Kyle treated me like I was nothing. He hardly fed me at all, so the baby wasn't getting many nutrients at all._

…

_ "Kyle…" I tried to wake him "Kyle please wake up." I begged panicking_

_ "Forget it…" I mumbled struggling to reach the phone. I dialed 9-1-1._

_ "I'm in labor, my water just broke." I told them. They told me an ambulance would be there soon. When the ambulance got there they rushed in and saw me struggling out of the bedroom. They rushed me too the hospital. I was so weak from not eating they had to set me up on an IV to give me enough strength to give birth. _

_ Zoe was born only 2 hours later, she was so small…too weak. They hooked her up to a feeding tube so she could gain more weight. _

_ I was in the hospital with her for 3 days, never once did Kyle come and see us, I called him and told him where we were, because I knew if I didn't he'd flip. _

_ Once I took Zoe home, Kyle waited 2 weeks before he was at it again trying for a son. _

…

_I soon found out I was pregnant. I told Kyle, he told me if I was pregnant with another girl he was going to kill me. 3 months he told me when we went to bed "Remember what I said." _

_ I went to my doctor's appointment at the beginning of my second trimester, so afraid. They did the ultrasound and told me I was having a boy. I rushed home. _

_ "Kyle…I'm having a boy…" I told him while standing in the doorway of the bedroom_

_ "Really!?" he jumped off the bed_

_ "Yes." I said_

_ "Come lay down. You need all the rest you can get! Let me take that." He took Zoe from me and laid her carelessly in her bassinet waking her._

_ I put her back to sleep and for 2 months it went on with this pampering. Then he started forcing me to sleep with him again. He did this for the next 4 months. We did almost nothing else. He fed me great meals, took me to the spa but that was about all. When it was time for Alex to be born it was a quick birth, seeing as he was my fourth child and the smallest of them all. The doctors said he wasn't sick but he was just small. I liked to think of his as the runt of the litter. It makes me smile. _

**Freddie's POV**

"Sammy…I'm so sorry you had to go through all this..." I hugged her tight

She looked really really pale… "Sam are you okay?"

"Take care of them…" she whispered before passing out in my arms…

"Sam, wake up. They need you." I panicked. I called my mom and then 9-1-1.

**A/N: Is Sam gonna be okay!? Of course she is. Or is she? Review and tell me what ya think! Love hate? Review!**


	20. IGetaway

**A/N: I was going to update last night, but I'm so sorry I just couldn't get the moment at the end right! (I can't spoil it.) ;) Well here it is. Enjoy!**

**Freddie's POV**

We've been through enough…now Sam is going to get sick on me. I sat next to her bed at the hospital. She was still unconscious. The doctors ran a bunch of tests on her, but have told me nothing. "Sam, please wake up…I love you and I want to marry you…"

I grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it. Suddenly felt a light squeeze back. She had an oxygen mask on her face but tried to speak. All I heard was a muffled sound. "Shhhh, Princess don't try and speak." I told her alerting the nurse

Just then the doctor came in. "Oh, good you're awake." He smiled

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"She's got high blood pressure… and she had a small stroke. It could affect a lot more than we know right now."

"Is she going to be able to take care of our 4 children with me?" I asked

"4 children is too much for her to handle…I'm sorry. Her blood pressure is high risk. I don't know that we will be able to keep it under control, she may never be able to care for children again." He said

"Then what are we supposed to do? We have twins who are 6, a one year old, and a newborn…"

"I say give them up for adoption, at least the younger two." HE told me and exited the room

Sam's mask was off now and she took a drink of the water by her bed. "We need to…" she sighed

"What?" I gasped

"They aren't my kids anyway, they are Kyle's…I do love them, but if my health is this bad…I need to do what's best for them. All of them."

"So you really want to give them up for adoption?" I asked. I wasn't bonded with the kids or anything yet, but still…

"Yeah…Open adoption, with visitation." She said

"Okay…we will handle it when you're better." I kissed her temple

"No, the sooner the better." She sighed

****2 days later****

**Sam's POV  
** I held my son and daughter tight in my arms. "Mommy loves you so so so much. She wishes she could keep you, but I will visit you all the time." I gave them each a big kiss before handing them over to their new parents

"Sam." The woman stopped me

"Yeah, Abby." I said to Mrs. Papperman

"Thank you." She said cradling Alex close to her chest while Nevel held Zoe.

"Yeah…" I sighed walking towards the door, just as a heard Zoe scream "Ma! Ma!" and start crying

With tears rolling down my cheeks and stepped out the door, I headed to the car where Freddie was waiting with our daughters. I opened the car door and climbed in...I was quiet the ride home while the girls chatted about the dresses daddy had bought them.

When we got home I saw Melanie's car in the driveway (She moved back after I got Bethany back)

"Okay girls, go on in Aunt Mel is waiting." Freddie said helping them inside

He climbed in the car and started to back out. "Where are we going?" I asked

"On a date. We haven't been out since we 'got back together'." He told me

We drove to the airport and Freddie grabbed bags from the car and we headed up to the terminal. "Freddie, stop!" I yelled

"What?" he asked

"Please tell me where we are going at least." I begged

"For 2 weeks you and I are going on a romantic getaway to Hawaii and the girls are in good hands, and we can call them every night." He told me

"Okay…" I gave a small smile and we began walking again.

Once we were on the plane I gave the girls a quick call telling them I loved them and miss them, then we took off. Freddie held my hand, until I broke his grasp. "Freddie…" I turned in my seat "Why are you taking me to Hawaii?"

"I wanted us to get away before the girls got any older. I want you to know…" I cut him off

"You want to marry me…" I finished

"You—you heard me?" he asked looking away

"Yeah…I did…and I love you. I always have, I always will."

"I love you so much Princess…" he pulled me into a kiss

**Melanie's POV**

Once I had the girls tucked in bed, I laid down in the guest room. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, my life had been so perfect this time last year…but then…the accident happened…

I lost my Jake, and my son to a car accident. I was in the car, but I wasn't hurt at all, well emotionally, but nothing more than a few scraps and bruises.

Jake and I had fallen out of love and were just staying together because we never did anything about it because we were busy with the baby…Then I lost them both…my son…he was only…

I started to cry…I pulled a pillow to my face to muffle the sobs coming from deep within me. I fell asleep dreaming of my son in my arms.

**Freddie's POV**

I awoke to the sun streaming in the window. I rolled over expecting Sam to be there, but to my surprise the bed was empty. It was 10 in the morning. I got up and went into the bathroom, but it was still empty. I walked over and saw Sam staring out on the balcony at the water. "You wanna go?" I asked snaking my arms around her waist

"Yeah." She smiled

We got ready and grabbed some stuff for the beach, and changed into our swimsuits. I grabbed the beach bag and Sam's hand and we went down to the beach. I laid our blanket down, while Sam took her cover-up off and applied sunscreen. "Do you want some?" she asked handing the sunscreen over

"Yeah."

…

"Hey, Sam?" I said around noon

"Yeah, Baby?" she said looking up from her spot next to me "Do you wanna go do something? We could snorkel or parasail, or take a boat out."

"Hmmm…a boat ride sounds nice. Can we tomorrow? I kinda want to go eat." She said

"Of course you do." I kissed her head "Come on." I pulled her up and lead her towards the water

"What are we doing?" she asked

"We haven't been in the water all day!"

"No. I don't want to." She whined

She fought against me. I picked her up bridal style and ran into the water waist deep and dipped her in. "FREDDIE!" she screamed

"Yes?" I smirked

I set her to her feet and she shoved me back into the water. "That's what you get." She stuck her tongue out at me and headed for the shore

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she came stumbling back into my arms. I lost my footing and we both went under. We came up laughing and headed back to the hotel. Sam took the shower first while I made reservations at the hotels finest restaurant.

Sam came out in a towel brushing out her soaking wet hair. I gave her a kiss and she returned it. I headed for the shower.

Once we were both dressed, we waited for our reservations at 4:30. Sam stood out on the balcony and I walked to my dresser drawer. I opened it and unburied the box…soon. I thought to myself.

**What did you think!? Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**MegColes- Thanks for your review! Hmmm, I think Sam's okay, don't you? ;)**

**LadyJames- Hmm, looks like Sam's okay and I don't think Kyle will be coming around a lot more. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Saphirabrightscale- Thanks for your review!**

**SeddieFan99- I updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review guys! **


	21. ISay Yes

**Sam's POV**

We've been in Hawaii almost a week now. I have to say, I wasn't really enjoying it at first because I didn't want to leave the girls for so long, but now I am feeling relaxed and happy…and I finally get to see Freddie as more than the guy I thought left us and was only staying for the girls.

I love him, I really do. I just didn't realize how much until we were alone. We went boating the other day, and it made me go back to a time when we were dating in high school, the ICarly trio went on a boat ride. Freddie had given me a necklace that day.

I reached up to my neck and touched the locket. I've been wearing it every day since, even during the years after the girls were born, I never took it off. Inside was a picture of the teenage us from the day we started dating…he told me the other side is for the day I become his wife…

I expected that day to be sooner than when we had two kids who are now 6 years old. I heard the shower stop, I got up and went to grab clothes for Freddie **(Uh oh)**. I opened his drawer and grabbed some clothes. I saw a small video camera box. That's odd…I thought to myself.

"Hey Princess." Freddie said coming out with a towel around his waist

"Hey, did you bring a video camera?" I asked him taking the box out

"Y—Yeah." He cleared his throat

"Why?" I asked sensing some hesitation

"I wanted to tape the ocean waves. I love them and they are almost as beautiful as you." He kissed me

"Oh okay. Do you wanna go to the beach at sunset tonight? I really want to watch the waves since you say they are so beautiful." I told him smirking

"Absolutely." He smiled kissing me and taking his clothes

Once we were dressed and ready, Freddie took me down to the lobby where they were having some sort of luau. We stayed and we danced, Freddie wasn't that great of a dancer and I know he hates to dance, but he knows I like it.

"Are you Sam from ICarly?" A teenage girl asked while I was getting a drink

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! You were always my favorite! I always thought you and Freddie should get together!" she rambled on and on

"We actually are together." I told her with a smile

"Is he here!?" she squealed frantically looking around the room

"Hey sweetie." Freddie came up behind me

"OH…My…" the girl started and then passed out

"Walk away…" I whispered to Freddie

…

I was dressed in a knee length sundress for our walk on the beach. The sun was beginning to set; Freddie took my hand and guided me to where the water was barely splashing the shore. "Freddie…this is beautiful." I told him

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He told me

I blushed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Did Samantha Puckett blush?" He taunted me

"No." I said ripping my hand from his

"Sammy…" He smiled taking both my hands and pulled me ankle deep in water

"I love you." I told him

"I love you so much, Sam. I've loved you from that day on the fire escape. I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he got down on one knee (Yes, in the water.) "Will you please, do me the honor in being my wife?"

I stood there shocked before I could formulate an answer, "Yes Freddork. I love you so much." I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

He picked me up and spun me around running into the water; he slipped in the water tumbling us both into the water. "Nice job, Freddie!" I splashed him

He splashed me back until we were cold and about a mile from our hotel. "We better head back before it gets to dark." Freddie said grabbing my hand as we trudged out of the water to our shoes.

**Freddie's POV**

Once we were dry and settled in the room we called the girls. "Hey girls!" We said

"Mommy! Daddy! We miss you!" they said

"We miss you girls too, sooooooooo much." Sam said

"Aunt Mel took us to the park today!" Bethany said

"Good! I'm so glad you girls are having fun with your Aunt!" Sam said looking over at me

"It's bedtime now." Freddie told them "We love you so so much girls. We will be home soon."

"Goodnight!" they said

We hung up with them and lay back on the bed and Sam looked longingly at her ring. "Are you happy?" I asked her putting my arm around her

"No, this smile on my face is disappointment." She said sarcastically

"Always the sarcastic one...if our daughters are half as sarcastic as you…we are in trouble." I smiled kissing her

**Carly's POV**

"Chris are you kidding me? Answer your phone." I sighed into the phone in the hospital waiting room

"The kids are really hurt! They could die! Get here now."

"Ms. Shay?" The doctor said

"Yes." I asked wiping away tears

"There's nothing more we can do…I'm so sorry…the accident it…it was too much for their little bodies to take…its over…"

"No…what…what about Matt and…and…Sarah?" I sobbed

"Sarah is…well she's worse than the twins were. And Matt, he's doing really well. Better than expected."

"Thank you." I mumbled and sat back down.

I was driving down the high way when the person next to us lost control, and plowed into the side of my van. The passenger side. The twins were on that side while Matt and Sarah were on the other side…I managed to get only a broken arm and they released me to wait for news on the kids.

"Carly!" I heard someone call from behind him

"Chris!" I sobbed

"What happened? What did you do!?" he screamed

"There was a car accident. Someone lost control of their car."

"This is all your fault. I'm outta here." He was drunk…again

"We lost Sarah…I'm really really sorry." The doctor said

"And…and Matt?" I asked

"He's awake and asking for you. I'll take you."

….

"Matt baby…mommy is so sorry…"

"Mommy…sisters and brother are happy now…they told me."

**A/N: Two updates! Yay! I am going to bring Carly back in as a main character if you can't tell. Who liked the SEDDIE in this chapter!? I did. :) ;)**


	22. IPlan

**Another update guys! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

**Sam's POV**

Okay, so we only have two days left in Hawaii. It was bittersweet. I was ready to go home to see my girls, but these weeks with Freddie have been…incredible. We are finally engaged and when we get home I can start planning! Did I really just get that excited about planning my wedding?

"Morning Puckett. Anything you want to do today?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmmm…maybe we could go on another boat ride?" I asked

"I'll call down to the desk and get a boat." He whispered in my ear

I heard Freddie on the phone with the desk and I heard my PearPhone ring. "Hello" I picked it up

"S—Sam?" she said

"Carly?" I asked

"Yeah…I…I need to talk to you." She sobbed

"What is it?" I asked

"There…there was a car accident…my kids…the twins, and…and Sarah…they're gone..." she cried

"Oh…Carly…I am so sorry…as soon as I get back in town we can talk more…okay?" I said to her, hearing Freddie wrapping up the call

"Okay, thanks Sam." She sighed hanging up

"Who was on the phone?" Freddie inquired as we headed out the door

"It was Carly…there was an accident, the twins and the little one…Sarah they were killed." I told him

"Oh my gosh…is she taking it hard?"

"She sounded like it. She was crying on the phone." I told him

"That's horrible…" He sighed

"Where are we going on the boat today?" I asked

"Anywhere you want." He smiled

…

I sat down on the seat of the boat and waited for Freddie to join me, we paid for someone to drive the boat so we would have more time together. Freddie came up to me and sat down wrapping his arm around me. We sat there just looking out at the water. "Oh my gosh! Freddie look!" I said jumping up

Just then a group of dolphins jumped out of the water. "They're amazing…" I whispered

"Just like you." He said

"Why are you such a sap?" I asked playfully pushing him

"Don't act like you don't like it. You know you do." He smirked

We sat back down and I laid my head on Freddie's shoulder. I felt myself began to drift into sleep…

**Freddie's POV**

Here she was…the love of my life, my best friend, my fiancé lying here on my shoulder fast asleep. She looked so peaceful…Our time on the boat would be up soon but I really didn't have the heart to wake her.

The boat came to the dock and I carefully picked her up bridal style trying not to wake her. She stirred, but luckily went back to sleeping peacefully curled in my arms. I made it up to our room and laid her on the bed, again careful not to wake her.

I crawled in next to her and she curled into me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Freddie." She sleepily mumbled

"I love you too, Sam." I kissed her head

**Melanie's POV**

There was a nice dinner on the table, Bethany and Maddie insisted on making their parents dinner, since they would be here any minute. "We're home!" Sam called into the house

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the girls screamed rushing to greet their parents

"Oh, we missed you!" I heard Sam say

"We miss you too mommy!" Maddie said just as I walked in the room

"Hey Mel, thanks for watching the girls for us." Freddie said holding Maddie with one arm and Beth with the other while Sam moved the luggage inside

"It's no problem. We had a lot of fun." I told her smiling

She pushed me into the living room away from the girls "I know it was hard watching them, but it's been almost a year Mel…you need to start moving on. You and Jake weren't in love; you need to go out on a Friday night and have a little fun, not that much fun, but find a guy and get your flirt on." She encouraged me

"I know…it's just I lost my son too. How am I supposed to move on from that?" I asked her

"You are never going to…believe me. We both lost children; I lost my son when I was married to Kyle that hurt me a lot. But I couldn't let it stop me from going forward, and now I had to give up two of my children to stay healthy. But as much as I miss them, I'm not letting it stop me in continuing to live my life to the fullest, I miss them with every breath Mel…but I can't be miserable for the rest of my life." She stated

"Wow…Sam, I don't think I've ever heard you say something so…smart and truthful." I told her hugging her "I'm gonna go to the park, maybe find a single guy there." I winked at her and hurried out the door

Once I got to the park I sat on a bench by the pond. It was peaceful out here…just then I got hit with a beach ball…I little boy maybe 3 toddled over to get it. I handed it to him and saw a man about my age running over. "I'm so sorry." He said picking the boy up

"Oh, it's fine, I have two nieces who are a little crazy, and I got hit with everything you can think of in the last two weeks..." I said laughing

"Oh, do they live with you?" he asked setting his son down and sitting next to me being sure to keep an eye on him

"No, my sister and her…well I don't know what he is, the girls dad, went on a vacation and they needed me to watch them." I told him laughing a little

"Oh, do you have any children?" he asked pulling the boy back near him

"I did…My husband, son and I got into a car accident about a year ago…they didn't make it…My son was only 6 months old." I told him a single tear falling

"I'm so sorry…"he said "My wife…she lost control of her car a year ago and drove off the road…Brian here, was in the car, it's amazing he lived. Debbie…well she died on impact." He told me

"I'm so sorry…" I told him "He's adorable. How old is he?"

"He's two, he just turned two." He smiled at Brian "Would you like to join us? We have a picnic and our friends were supposed join us, but they couldn't."

"I'd be delighted." I smiled

We got up and walked over to where they had the picnic set up and Brian looked at me with wide eyes. "Name!" he said

"I'm Melanie." I said to Brian

"That's a beautiful name." his father said "I'm Ethan." He smiled

"It's nice to meet you Ethan and Brian." I smiled at them

"Like!" Brian said jumping into my lap

We laughed. "Looks like someone likes you." Ethan said "He's not the only one."

"Before we get far in this, I want you to know, if you ever see me with another man around town and I have curly hair it's my sister. We're twins." I told him

"Thanks for the warning." He laughed

**Carly's POV**

With Matt in one arm and a suitcase in the other I knocked on their door. I waited for Freddie or Sam to come to the door. "Hi Carly." Sam said opening the door

"H—hey Sam…" I sighed

"Mommy no cwy." Matt said noticing my tears

Sam led me into the house. "Thanks for letting us stay…I don't have the money to pay for an apartment with all the…the arrangements I had to make."

Just as I was setting my stuff down I heard a scream. "Mommy!" it was Elizabeth

"Beth, Bethany. Come here." Sam said

"No! I don't want her to take me away!" she sobbed

"Honey, she's not here to take you away. Bad things sometimes happen and Carly she's here because something really bad happened to her family and she has no place to go, but she wants to say she's very sorry for ever hurting you." Sam explained cradling Bethany close to her as she sobbed

"She's not going to hurt me…right?" Beth asked calming down

"No, Beth…I'm not here to hurt you…I just need help…" I told her setting Matt down.

"Lizzie?" He asked

"My name is Beth." She firmly stated

"Assertive just like her mom I see." I said looking at Sam

"And smart like her dad." Sam said as Freddie entered the room

"Mhmm. Thanks Hun." He kissed her and walked up the stairs

"So…what are you two now?" I asked letting Matt play with Beth and Maddie who had come into the room

"Ummm…well Freddie kinda proposed…it was so romantic…I cannot wait to start planning." Her smile was a mile wide

"That's fantastic Sam!" I told her "Can I see the ring?" she held her hand out

"I am in love with the ring." She said as Freddie entered once again "But more in love with you." She smiled

"You better be." He smirked kissing her and sitting next to her

He handed her a calendar. "What about September?" Sam asked

"That gives us 3 months to plan everything." He told her

"I can have Carly and Mel and you help me and the girls too, we can do it." She told him

"I'll call the church." He said dialing on his PearPhone. "They have the 15th or the 26th."

"26th good for you?" Sam asked

"We will take the 26th." He confirmed

"You want me to help plan?" I asked

"Carly, it would be great to build a friendship again…I need a best friend." Sam told me "Alyssa moved in with her new boyfriend who is helping take care of the boys, she never talks to me anymore."

"Okay." I smiled. Matthew had fallen asleep on the floor so I picked him up and headed upstairs looking for the room Freddie put my suitcase

…

**Sam's POV**

"Okay, so we need to start the guest list." I told the three seated at the table. Carly, Freddie, and Melanie. They started throwing out names.

Nevel and Abby Papperman (Zoe and Alex included)

Spencer and family

Marissa Benson

Pam Puckett

Alyssa

Gibby and Tasha

…

We finished with about 120 guests, next Freddie and the girls and I went to look at invitations. It only took us, 4 hours until we found the perfect one. We put the orders in and headed home.

"How was shopping?" Carly asked Freddie who plopped down on the couch

"You are going next." He sighed closing his eyes

"I take it he didn't enjoy it too much." Carly said

"He told me to just pick one and he'd be happy." I rolled my eyes "We agreed on one and ordered it. Guest list and invitations done!" I checked off my list "Dress shopping tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure!" Carly said "Is Melanie coming too?"

"Yep!" Sam squealed "We have to bring the girls, so they can help us look for their dresses. The color I'm looking for bridesmaid dresses is a deep red, same with the flower girls."

**A/N: Looks like the wedding planning has BEGUN! Who's been waiting for a Seddie wedding? It's about time!**

SeddieFan99- Thanks for reviewing!

MegColes-Thank you for your review! Looks like there's an awesome Seddie wedding about to happen. Yay! :)

LadyJames- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!


	23. IPerfect

**Sam's POV**

"What about this one?" My twin said pulling a deep red dress off the rack

"No!" I sighed… "None of these are right."

"Mommy! Look at this!" Maddie called

I pulled out the dress she had chosen. It was a one shoulder strapped lavender dress. It was sequenced on the strap; the rest of it flowed perfectly. "Carly and Melanie try this on!" I said handing them each a dress

"Sam. These are gorgeous!" Carly squealed coming out with Melanie, they twirled around.

"Mommy, they are perfect!" Bethany and Maddie clapped

"I want them. Now we need to find the girl dresses." I said. They went to change and the girls went to look at flower girl dresses. We soon found them; they were the same shade purple as the other dresses.

We've been looking at dresses since 5:30 this morning. We've been at 3 wedding dress shops and this was the first time looking at bridesmaids and flower girl dresses and we found them all. I have 3 months to find a dress! And it will take at least 3 weeks to get the alterations done! "Hey guys?" I said as the girls were about to get the dresses altered

"Yeah." They said

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in just a few minutes." I sighed and walked outside, I began walking the down the street. I passed by a small boutique they had wedding dresses in the window, going in would be hopeless though. I went in anyway.

The minute I stepped foot in the store I saw it. I ran over to the dress…It was perfect. "Can I try this on?" I asked the woman at the cash register

"Go ahead; let me know if you need assistance." She called but I was already in the dressing room

I had the old woman zip up the back of the dress and I looked in the full mirror. In all the dress shops I've been too…I'd never seen a dress like this, and I've tried on at least 40 today…

"Do you like it?" the woman asked

"I love it…" I told her. It was perfect; it was a strapless floor length, silk dress. It had a small train and there was a pattern on the top but the rest of the dress was plain and flowed perfectly.

"Its 300 dollars." She told me

"What?" I said shocked

"What's the matter?" The woman asked

"The dresses I've looked at are like 1,500 dollars…" I told her

"I hand made this. I make the perfect dresses, but I don't charge much, because I have no need. I have plenty of money, and I'm doing what I love." She smiled

"Can you do alterations?" I asked her

"Absolutely. Let me get you measured." She started the measurements.

I gave her my credit card; once I had paid I headed to the shop where I left the girls. They were done, but waiting on me. I paid there and we left. "I found my dress." I causally told them

"Without us?!" They said

"You'll see it soon. I bought it and I LOVED it. I love it. It's…well its perfect. Here I took a picture." I passed my PearPhone around.

"You are so pretty mommy!" the girls said staring at my phone

"You get your looks from me, so you are just as beautiful." I told them

**Freddie's POV**

I just got back from renting the tuxes with the guys; it didn't take as long as the dress shopping for the girls did. I went with Ethan and Brian, Melanie's new 'friends'. Sam told her they could be in the wedding. I got Matt his tux, I got it a little big, since they grow so fast. I got my list for the day done.

I heard the fount door open, the girls came running in and headed straight for the stairs. "Nice to see you too!" I called after them chuckling

"Hey Freddie." Sam sighed plopping next to me on the couch

"Did you find the dresses?" I asked her

"We went to 4 dress shops and I found nothing, but we got the girls dresses. I told them I needed to take a walk, so I went and I saw this little shop and I went in. That's when I found it." She smiled

"You already found it? Most brides take months." I told her

"Well we don't really have _months._" She said

"So, tomorrow are we wedding band shopping?" I asked her

"Yeah, and I read that if you get a certain band, you can have it personalized…wouldn't that be so romantic!?" she asked

"Who are you and what having you done with my fiancé?" I asked her playfully

"Shut up Freddork." She punched me

"That's more like you…" I said rubbing my now sore shoulder

"Mommy!" Maddie came running down the stairs

"Daddy!" Bethany came behind her

"This can't be good…" Sam mumbled

"Girls…whatever it is, talk about it with your mother." I said earning a death glare as I left the room

"Hey Carly." I said entering the kitchen

"Hey, where's Matt?" She asked

"Upstairs playing." I told her

"Okay. Did he eat his cereal this morning?" she asked

"Yeah, Carly are you okay?" she was acting a little off

"I don't know." She said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just you guys are getting married, and already have two kids, and now in here and I'm just gonna be a problem, but I don't have the money to get an apartment." She plopped down in a chair

"Carls, it's okay. You can stay here until you get back on your feet. You know that." I told her just as her son came bounding into the room "MOMMY!" he smiled

"Hi, baby." She picked him up and I slowly left the room.

**Sam's POV**

"Thanks for watching them Carls!" I said kissing my girls heads the next morning "We'll be back soon."

Freddie and I were on our way to go wedding band shopping. The store opened in 15 minutes, we were going to grab breakfast. It was like a mini date! We didn't get out too often, especially with all the wedding planning going on.

"Freddie, do you want to put little messages inside our rings?" I asked him

"Yeah, I do. It will be perfect, Angel." He smiled

He started calling my angel after I returned from Kyle. He told me, after all I've been through and how many things I've lived through, I have to be an angel…His Angel. It was cheesy and lame, but for some reason, that didn't matter to me. I loved it.

We ordered our breakfast and sat down. "Freddie?" I said

"Yeah."

"Do you ever regret things you've done about us?" I asked him

"All the time…why?" he asked

"I just feel like the mistakes I've made…are piling up on me. I went off with Kyle…I married Kyle…I didn't come and look for you, I let you go off with our daughter. I loved you, and I love you, but that didn't stop the stupid choices I made."

"Sam…Sam calm down…those things don't matter anymore, thinks about now. We are finally happy together." He smiled taking my hand

Once breakfast was finished we headed to the jeweler. WE told them our request about engraving the rings and they showed us their selection. We instantly fell in love with two bands we saw. They measured our fingers, and gave us each a piece of paper to write our messages.

We stepped away from each other and I saw Freddie hand his paper back within a minute…he knew what he wanted to say that quickly. I stared at the blank paper…what do I say?

Then I knew it. I quickly wrote it down and handed it to the jeweler. We paid and thanked them, 2 weeks tops. We hurried home to find our twins happily playing a board game with Carly and Matt.

We joined them after the game was finished. This felt right. I looked at my fiancé, and smiled…this was gonna be perfect. :)

** A/N: Kinda lame sorry, kinda a filler chapter a little. **

** Outfit links are on my profile! **

** Thanks to those who reviewed!**

LadyJames- No drama this chapter! Thanks for your review!

MegColes- Good Update? Thanks for your review!

Saphirabrightscale- Thanks for your review!

SeddieFan99- Thanks for your review!


	24. IAlmost There

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I flipped through the list of available venues to host the reception. There was a country club not far from the church about 2 minutes from it in fact. I really like this country club. I thought it looked nice.

"Sam, what about this?" I asked her

"It looks…really expensive…" she wavered

"I have a lot of money saved, we can afford it for the time we want it." I told her

"You sure?" she asked

"Yup. I'll call and book it." I grabbed my PearPhone and dialed it

"Yes ma'am. That's perfect, thank you." I told the lady

"We good?" My fiancé asked

"Yup, we get the ballroom for 6 hours, they will set up tables and catering will bring food in. The band will be there when we get there and everything will be…" she cut me off

"Perfect." She kissed me

…

"We are here to pick up our rings." I told the lady at the jeweler "Benson." I smiled at Sammy

"Here they are." She handed us two boxes. The top of mine was labeled Brides ring and Sam's labeled Grooms.

"Thank you!" We said exiting the shop

"So, there's only 4 weeks left, are you exited?" I asked her

"For?" she asked

"Sam…" I rolled my eyes at her

"The wedding. Oh yeah…Of course I'm excited!" she shoved my shoulder

**Carly's POV**

I laid my son down and closed the door silently. He fell asleep in the car. It was nice considering I was also in charge of the twins. "Beth! Maddie!" I called once I was downstairs

"Yeah Aunt Carly?" They said from the couch

"Lunch?" I asked

"Yes please! Can we help?" they asked

"Sure. PB and J?" I asked

"Yeah!" They said

Once I had their sandwiches made and they sat down to eat them I heard the door open. "Hey Carly." Melanie said with Ethan and Brian in tow. "Is Sam home? I wanted her to officially meet Ethan and Brian."

"She texted me that she was on her way home a few minutes ago. They went to the mall to pick up the rings, and the dress shops to get the dresses. I'm supposed to go with Sam to get hers when she gets back though." I told her

"Oh, well maybe we can wait." She said taking Brian from Ethan's arms

"Yeah, we don't have anywhere to be." Ethan smiled at his girlfriend

They went in the other room and sat down cooing over the two year old. They are so getting married after Sam.

"Brian…you're so cute!" Melanie said from the other room

"We're home!" Freddie called into the house

The girls ran to meet their parent and I heard Melanie, Ethan and Brian go in that same direction. They all gathered around Sam and Freddie and started talking.

****2 days before the wedding****

**Sam's POV  
** Freddie walked out the door and got in his car. He was staying at his moms until the wedding. I was here with the girls, Carly and Matt. "Hey momma!" Bethany came bonding in the room

"Hey Darling." I kissed her head "Where's Maddie?" I asked

"Her and Matt are upstairs playing." She told me

"Why aren't you playing with them?" I asked my 6 year old

"They are on a date." She told me

"Oh…okay…where's Aunt Carly?" I hesitantly asked

"She said she felt sick so she laid down."

I told her to go clean up the playroom and I headed to check on Carly. "Hey Carls? You feel okay?" I asked coming in her room

"I'm just a little dizzy…" she told me

"Oh…did you eat today?" I asked her

"No…"she mumbled

"I'm going to go make you some lunch." I hurried down to the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

**A/N: Okay, guys I'm so sorry its sooooooo short. BUT! Next chapter is the wedding! I'll make up for it I PROMISE!**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing!  
LadyJames- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked the dresses**

**SeddieFan99-Hope this was enough until the wedding**

**MegColes- Hmm, guess you'll have to wait to find out what the rings say. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please Review again! :)**


	25. IWedding

**A/N: It's Wedding day! Thats right guys, I'm updating from a new computer and I actually don't have word on this computer yet, but I found a way to make it work! Just for you guys!**

**Sam's POV**

I awoke to the sound of two happy girls. While I may not have slept much do too my own excitement I was able to catch a few minutes of shut eye. "Momma Momma! Its wedding day!" Bethany cheered

"I know my sweets! I am so excited!" I kissed their heads as they crawled into bed with me

"Today you're going to marry Freddie right?" Maddie asked

"Yes I am! And you girls should go get aunt Carly, so she can start helping mommy get ready!" I told them. They scrambled off the bed, in a hurry.

Soon Carly came in, the girls in their room. "Hey Carls." I said getting out of bed, it was 5:45 in the morning and Sam Puckett was out of bed.

"Hey Mrs. Soon-to-be-Benson!" She smiled "Are you excited?"

"Only like super excited! I'm the bride! I'm getting married!" I squealed as we got my makeup (Preprepared) out

"Melanie said that she'd meet us at the church to do your hair." Carly told me

We carefully applied my makeup. Concealer, foundation, powder, blush, eyeshadow, mascara (Waterproof, of course). Eyeliner, lipgloss. I wasnt much of a makeup person, but its my wedding day give me a break.

"You look gorgeous, Sam!" Calry squealed "Mrs. Benson came and got the girls and Matt by the way she said she would meet you at the church."

"It is 7:45. We really need to go. The wedding starts at 9:30!" I said grabbing my dress and everything I needed

"Sam, deep breath. Let's go." Carly said getting in the drivers seat of her car

…

We arrived at the church in plenty of time. We got to the bridal room where all the bridesmaids were waiting and my flower girls too. Melanie sat me down and began adding a few extra curls to my normal curly mess. She pulled it back on the top creating a very elegant look. (Not really sure how to describe what's in my head.)

The girls were dressed and ready and I slipped in my dress and brushed it out. I took a look in the mirror and looked over at Mel while Calry was adding final touches to her dress and hair.

"What if I'm not ready? What if he doesn't want me?" I asked her keeping my voice low

"Then why would he stick around waiting for you. Looking for you. Taking care of your girls. You are more ready than anything Sam. You love him, he loves you. And we spent so much time planning this wedding that there is going to be a wedding!" she told me snapping me back to reality of Yes i do love Freddie, and he loves me.

**Freddie's POV**

Its 15 minutes before the wedding is supposed to start. I'm not nervous...okay I'm lying. I'm freaking out!

"Ethan...I can't do this!" I said out of nowhere

"Dude, I havent been around you two that much but even I can see how in love you are with each other. Yeah you've been through a lot of rough patches. But this here is your chance to start over, be the family you should've started out to be. She loves you so much and she loves the girls, just like you love her and the girls. They are you're world, even I can see that." he told me

"You give good pep talks..." I said kind of taken back

"I've given a lot of them. I have 4 brothers and 1 sister. She's the youngest and most protected." he smiled

"Any daughter of yours will never date..." we laughed

There was a knock on the door. "Gentlemen, we need to take our places this begins in 5!" the head usher told us

We walked out and Ethan and Brian and Matt went to find where they needed to be and I headed into the church.

I was about to marry Sam Puckett. The music began to play and the first bridesmaid came, it was Carly and Gibby. Then came Ethan and Melanie. Next came Bethany with Brian, he was little so she was helping him she had her flower basket and he had one ring on a pillow. (Fake rings of course.)

Next Maddie and Matt in the same way. I knew my bride was next. The music changed and I saw only one person in the church...my Sammy...my princess Puckett. She was a vision in that dress. I saw the love of my life floating down the aisle...This was it, the day i've waited for since I was 15 I was marrying Samantha Puckett.

**Sam's POV**

The minute I saw him my breath caught in my throat. He looked so handsome in his tux. He stood at the front and stared at me. Our eyes met and right then I was back in 7th grade, falling for some nerd. Tough girl falling for a total geek. I smiled at the memory. I slowly walked to the music and met Freddie at the alter. This was it, I was marrying Freddie Benson. I was going to be Mrs. Freddie Benson.

We decided to write our own vows. Freddie went first. "Sam, from the first time I met you I knew you were going to torture me all my life, and while you've done that, I still somehow fell in love with your craziness. You have been an amazing mother to our girls, and I haven't always been there for them, but because of you we are a family again. I love you with all my heart." he said

Now it was mine. "Freddie, when I met you I thought you would be a perfect person to torture. You were a total mama's boy, when we were teenagers I would punch and kick you because I liked you, but you liked Carly. The night of our first kiss I felt more than the haterade I thought I had for you. I knew I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have a family with you. Now I have that and I love you so much. You are my best friend."

It was time for the rings...We had them engraved and I wondered what mine would say. Freddie took it from Ethan and flashed it to me showing the engraving. "irreplaceable." I whispered

I looked up with tears in my eyes as I exchanged his ring. "My Best Friend." He whispered looking me in the eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Freddie leaned forward and kissed me. I swear that kiss was a kiss I would remember all my life. We were announced as husband and wife and took off for the country club for the reception. I was Mrs. Freddie Benson.

**A/N: How was the wedding?**

**MegColes- Did you like the engraving on the rings? Thanks for reviewing!**

**SeddieFan99- Hope you liked the wedding. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyJames- Hope you liked! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Saphirabrightscale- Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
